Resemblance
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: The day has taken his toll on Gibbs and he loses his control in the interrogation room, but no one knows why. Tony's worried and it gets worse when he gets the news that Gibbs has taken days off, for an unknown period of time. But it's not in Tony's nature to just let something like that go.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! **_

_**BEFOR YOU START READING!**_

_**A/N 1) T**__**his is the second story in my two-shot series, called 'Discovery-Universe'. You can read the stories seperately, but you will frown at some things that will be mentioned in this story, _**_**so there will be a sequence in them. **_**_**_

_**This are two-shots that just come into my head, but will be linked to each other, due of the relationship/friendship between Gibbs and Tony. _**in every two-shot Tony and Gibbs will discover more and more about each other. **_**_

_**A/N 2)**__**To help you a little, in the first two-shot. which was pre-series, Gibbs discovered that Tony, plays guitar and sometimes piano at a bar, to forget the stress of work and his worries. Gibbs discovered that Tony has a exeptional musical talent and that his apartment is more than just apartment. It's a loft, a modern, much more that he could afford, loft. The song that Tony sang that night, made Gibbs question what the story was behind it and discovered that Tony's high school friend, had killed herself by drinking three bottles of her fathers alcohol. **_

_**Gibbs had agreed to keep those things a secret, after Tony all but pleaded for him not to tell anybody. A but all the other discoveries, had remain a mystery, and Gibbs respected the privacy.**_

_**A/N 2,5) Warning! English is not my native language! Plus i am dislectic. Please don't hold any grammar mistakes or typo's against me! Thank you!**_

_**A/N 3) Thank you for clicking on this story! hope you like it! Won't hold you up for a second longer! enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

''Gibbs!'' A yell stopped Gibbs from walking away. He turned around to see Tony coming out of the observation room. Something he really didn't need right now. ''What the hell happened in there?'' Tony pointed at the open interrogation room.

''I am not answering to you!'' Gibbs barked angrily. He ignored the agents that went silently, behind his back and into interrogation room to check up on their suspect, who laid knock out on the floor. ''I thought I told you to go check out his Alibi?''

''I just came off the phone—'' Tony tried.

''I don't want to hear it, DiNozzo! Because it doesn't matter anymore!''

''Oh and who's fault is that?'' Tony retorted. ''What were you thinking? We will lose the case because of this!''

''I don't care!'' Gibbs raised his voice.

''You don't care you just lost the case?'' Tony asked in disbelief. Gibbs, never ever turned down, let someone take over, or lose a case like this and don't care.

''You got something to say, DiNozzo?'' No response as Tony just looked shock at the anger and the words that Gibbs threw at him. ''No? Well that's a first''

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Tony asked frustrated and confused.

''Nothing!'' Gibbs barked again. He didn't even know what he's saying anymore.

Tony shoulders slumped, and his anger transformed into concern. ''What happened Gibbs? Why did you knock him out?''

Gibbs opened his mouth, then closed it again. When it opened again, it wasn't for the answer Tony wanted to hear. ''I'm going to for coffee. You tell Kate that she no longer has to search into his bank account records'' With that he turned and walked away.

Tony threw his hands up in defeat, frustration and irritation, as he looked at the retreating back of his boss. Seriously, Tony had considered a few times to resign from his job at NCIS and today was just one of those day.

Normally he could stand the grumpiness and the functional mute, Gibbs was. The head-slaps and lack of knowledge in movies or women he had accepted. He knew that Gibbs had a thing for taking and fighting for what was right or fair, above the law. And even though knowing how much of a risk he took to lose his job with that, Tony had caught himself following the man time and time again. To do and fight for what was right.

It started out the moment Gibbs came into the bullpen this morning. The man was different, the functional mute was in place. But it was different. more irritated, more uncomfortable. not natural. Like Gibbs was affraid to say something he wasn't supposed to. Tony only experienced that twice before. Just after his came to work here, and last year. But the day after that, Gibbs was back to normal

But this year, Gibbs had taken it to a new level.

Tony had just witnessed the older man attacking their suspect. He had to admit that he also got the shivers from that guy, but he didn't think that the guy could work his way under Gibbs' skin and break the man's ever lasting temper. Okay, So Gibbs would growl or raise his voice at suspects. He would slam his hand on the table or the door. He would boil on the inside. But he had never, ever in the three years attack a guy like that. How hard it could be sometimes.

Tony shook his head as Gibbs disappeared around an corner, and turned around to walk back to the bullpen, when he was met with the old M.E. holding his bag.

''Anthony!'' Ducky greeted.

''Hey Ducky'' Tony sighed.

''You alright, my boy?''

''I'm okay... It's the bossman who worries me''

''Ah. I have heard about his little outburst towards your suspect. In fact I was on my way to patch him up, just now'' Ducky patted his suitcase

''Gibbs isn't hurt'' Tony frowned. ''_Wow, news travels fast_''

''Oh no, I am well aware of that too'' Ducky chuckled sadly. ''I was talking about your suspect''

''Oh'' Tony said. ''Then I suggest that you hurt him a little while you 'patch' him up'' Even if he didn't know what happened for Gibbs to attack the guy. He didn't like the man either. Ducky looked at him disapprovingly. Tony couldn't stand it when they gave him that look. ''Have you been taking lessons from Gibbs?''

''You failed to remember that I worked with Jethro for quite some time now'' Ducky pointed out.

Tony nodded then thought of something. ''How long exactly?'' He asked.

''I was hired just after Mike Franks, that was Jethro's old boss, scared my predecessor away for not being fast enough. That was back in 1991'' Ducky remembered.

''Hard to believe that Gibbs was a probie once'' Tony said chuckling. He couldn't picture Gibbs as one to follow orders from someone other then someone higher in rank in the Marines.

''Quite right, my boy. Everyone has to start somewhere'' Ducky smirked.

''Do you know what he did before that?'' Tony asked, suddenly interested. ''I mean I know he was... is a Marine, but do you know anything about that time?''

''I am afraid not, Anthony'' Ducky said sadly. ''Jethro is not the one to open up about his life, especially about the time before he became an NCIS agent. And you know I respect his privacy'' Tony nodded and a groan came from the interrogation room, followed by a curse. ''Seems that our suspect just opened his eyes, after his nap''

Tony let out a laugh. ''Yes. An nap. That's it, Ducky'' He patted the old man on his back and walked away as Ducky entered the room. The smile faded. ''A forced nap, made possible by one of Gibbs secret Marine techniques'' He mumbled under his breath.

Walking into the bullpen, he saw that Kate was about to dial a phone number. ''Hold that, Katie!'' He ordered.

''Tony! If I don't have this before Gibbs gets back, he will kill me'' Kate dropped the horn down again.

''Trust me, he just hunted and all but killed his prey. He won't be hungry for a while'' Tony stated. ''Which is why you don't have to call anymore''

''What? Why?'' Kate frowned.

''Because—'' Tony was cut off, by Kate's phone ringing.

''Todd'' Kate answered. She looked up at Tony as she listened. ''Yes, Director. Of course, Sir. No, I will tell him. Thank you, Director'' She laid the phone down again, with a slight look of disbelief on her face. ''The case has been transferred to the FBI''

Tony sighed. ''Told you, you could stop investigating''

''But why?'' Kate demanded to know. Gibbs' desk phone started to ring. ''Where's Gibbs?''

Tony turned and went back to his desk. ''He's the reason we lost it. And I don't care where he is'' Okay that was one big fat lie. He was asking himself that too, ever since Gibbs told him the obviously lie about getting coffee. Though Tony knew Gibbs liked his coffee, he had caught the lie in his boss words.

The ringing of Gibbs desk phone stopped and a couple of minutes later Tony's went over. ''DiNoz—'' He listened and his gut clenched at the announcement he got. ''Uhu... Sure... Thanks, Director'' He hung up again and felt Kate's gaze on him. Without looking up he answered her unspoken question. ''I am in charge until we get out of here and can enjoy our weekend off rotation. Director isn't sure if Gibbs is back after the weekend''

''What?'' Kate asked in disbelief. ''Is Gibbs...?''

''No. Director said he took a couple of days'' Tony said. ''Didn't know for how long''

''What happened?'' Kate wanted to know.

''I don't know'' Tony sighed. He really didn't. He just wanted to see if Gibbs was busy, if he interrupted when Gibbs almost had him. When he came into the observation room. He saw Gibbs shoot out of his chair and attack the other guy. He trusted Gibbs not to kill him, but that was the only thing stopping him from going in to drag Gibbs from their suspect.

The weekend. That's what he really needed right now. A weekend without thinking anything. Without worries. Just him and his guitar on the stage of Natalie's bar. 'The Blue Bird'. But he doubted that he could get his mind from his worries about Gibbs.

**…**

Gibbs slammed his hand against the steering wheel of his car. The adrenalin pumping through his body. This was the first time after many years that he had himself go like this. But the guy deserved every hit he got from him. Especially the final squeeze on one of the nerves in his neck.

The one thing that he didn't think he would see was Tony coming out of the observation room. How long had Tony been standing there? What had the younger man heard? Why was the younger man so good and fast in his work? He had to remind himself that that were only just a few reasons why he had hired the younger man. And how Tony reacted towards him moments ago was another one. Tony wasn't afraid to go against him, to say to him what was on his mind, if he didn't agree. Luckily Tony didn't do that often. They even agreed to a lot of stuff, something that Gibbs didn't found often. He knew he was stubborn and had a very pacific way of thinking and opinion. But Tony always put up with that.

Three years they were working together now. It had surprised him that he didn't get a resignation letter on his desk last year. Kate came to join them, and Tony never stayed longer then two years.

Gibbs didn't know exactly, why. Maybe it had something to do with the privateness of the younger man. And when Tony felt like people were getting to know him too much, before they discovered his secrets he moved on.

But not this time and Gibbs didn't understand why not. Even after discovering something Tony made clear he didn't want anyone to know. Plus Gibbs He knew he was a bastard. Proven it again just minutes ago with how he treated Tony. It was even worse with Tony and again that was also something he didn't understand. Tony didn't deserve those hard words.

Gibbs let out a deep sigh and leaned back against his backrest. How could the other man have known? How could their suspect who he didn't know, know? How could he read him like that? That had never happened. With one knew, not even Ducky. It was something he had locked up and sealed away, far _far_ away.

He put his hands up and grabbed his head. A headache hit him, as the images floated into his head, he took a deep breath. He couldn't have that. He had to control this. But he knew it wasn't possible, as he felt his hands tremble against his temples.

The boat and the bottle of bourbon weren't going to fix this. He grimaced when he pulled a hand from his had. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the number from the Director's office.

''Yeah, with Gibbs'' He said as the assistant answered. ''I have to speak with the Director... I don't care that he's busy!'' He snapped. He knew that the Director was busy, cleaning up his mess. He sighed. ''Tell him I'm going to take a couple of days off...I'm not going to wait for the Director's permission! I have plenty of vacation days to do that... I don't know... Let him DiNozzo take over'' He hung up without a goodbye.

He started his truck and drove off to his house. Only to pack some clothes and beer and speed off to a place he knew he could come to his senses again. But hopefully he wouldn't be recognized or spoken to, there. In a place like that, word travels faster then in the NCIS HQ. But he had to take the risk. It was the only place he knew would help at this moment.

* * *

**End Of Part 1**

_**So that was part one! tell me what you think. All oppinions and reviews I will take to heart. **_

_**Update as soon as possible! **_

_**Leonie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry that you had to wait a little longer. This week has been chaos. Babysitting while preparing for a week of remembering and celebrating. Yeah it's been busy! **_

_**I life in the Netherlands so May 4th was for Day of Remembrance for all the WO2 victims and the veterans, that died in the war. and May 5th is the day that our country was freed from war and the people who lived. Today/yesterday 74 years ago!**_

_**Enough with the Dutch hystory... xD **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews :D and i have to apologize by for hand, because it's going to be a little longer then a 2-shot... I didn't prepare for that.. Hope you guys don't mind.**_

_**Okay... Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

When Gibbs came home he stepped out of his truck. At this moment he was trembling all over and he thought about the risk he took to return and drive in this state. But he couldn't really care. What he did cares about what was their suspect said. He walked into the house, slammed the door shut and leaned back against it. Sliding down against it as the voice started to flow through his mind.

_**..Flashback..**_

_Gibbs turned off the mic and camera and gathered the files. ''We are done here'' He stated, thinking that he wouldn't get another word out of the other man. He was already pissed off. A child-case was never a good thing for him, but he could separate it from his thoughts very well. _

_The case involved a teacher that alarmed the police, that one of her young students , called Melanie made weird comments about her father. First it seemed innocent and she didn't think much about it. But as the child got jumpy every time she was touched, she started to ask questions. Eventually it was revealed, that her father seemed to come in her room to 'play' as the little girl had called it. The games though weren't as much fun for her then for him. _

_Why they got the case was because her mother was in the Marines. Overseas now, but was planned to be back next month. _

_But as much he wanted to believe the words of the now nine year old girl. They had to have prove. And they hadn't. The man had gotten rid of it. Everything, every little thing, except from the damage on her body, but no DNA._

_Gibbs could separate his personal thoughts and kid-cases very well... until he stood up and started to walk away. The mans voice stopped him dead in his tracks._

_''You have a little girl too, don't you?'' The man asked. Gibbs turned around and glared. It only confirmed their suspects thought. The man made a glance to the mic and the camera and found them both off. ''She pretty?'' _

_Gibbs' grip on the files tightened, but he couldn't move, couldn't say anything, as a picture of a smiling Kelly ran through his mind. _

_''I bet she is'' The man said thoughtfully, almost with desire. God that man was messed up. They all knew that, but now that the man knew it was only a matter of time he just... smiled and began talking. ''You're an exceptional man aren't you, Agent Gibbs? What does your wife look like? Dark hair, blue eyes?'' Gibbs remained passive. ''Blond hair? Green eyes?'' Again no reaction, so the man continued. ''Redhead maybe?'' _

_Gibbs couldn't hold back the breath he took in deeply and the man smirked. ''Redhead, really? The man chuckled. ''Then your little girl must be very beautiful. Let me guess? Your wife's red hair and your blue eyes? God that would be good'' The man licked his lips. _

_This time Gibbs marched forward and slammed the files on the table. He leaned towards the man ''Stop, talking!'' He growled. _

_The man in front of him just kept smirking and having that look of disgusting desire on his face. ''My little girl has dark hair and blue eyes. And believe it or not she loved the 'games' we played'' He said. _

_Gibbs snapped and flew at the guy. Grabbing him at his shirt with two hands he slammed him against the wall. The chair falling down, with the force. ''You freaking son of a bitch!'' He roared, but kept his hands on the shirt, but not moving._

_It would made anyone scared, but the man just chuckled, he leaned forward, whispering softly in Gibbs' ear, ''Maybe your girl can come and 'play' sometime too'' That's when Gibbs felt himself lose control completely. _

_**..End flashback.. **_

It didn't matter that Kelly had died so long ago, along with her mother. Those words... It send feelings flying, feelings he had buried deep deep down. Trying to forget. The feeling of loss. The same feeling he had after they told him that Shannon and Kelly had died, the same feeling he had while he was injured and the moment he woke up in that damned hospital, nineteen days later.

No, he wasn't going to lose it like that ever again. He had promised himself that. If he would get lost in that same period like that again, than he would end up with the barrel of his gun against his head again.

No. he needed to refocus. He pushed of the door and went to up the stairs to the bed room. Not that he slept there, but he did have his clothes there. He grabbed a black sports bag from under his bed and placed it on top of it. He walked over to the closet and opened it. He looked at the content for a moment, then decided he didn't want his suits. So he grabbed a pile of jeans, shirts and hoodies and all but threw them in the bag.

After that he fell back on the bed. He laid stretched over it and looked at the ceiling.

_**..Flash back.. **_

_''I don't want you to go'' The little redhead with Icey blue eyes sobbed, tightening her hands in her blanket._

_''I know, Kelly'' Gibbs told his just eight year old daughter, a day before he had to leave. He sat down on her bed._

_''Why do you have to fight for other countries?'' Kelly asked him, with a sniffling. ''D.C. Also has bad people. Why do you have to go away?'' _

_Gibbs pulled the blankets of her and lifted her up out of bed, then put her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. ''Because... We have people here to protect us. They don't and we help them. Keep them safe'' _

_''But you could get hurt'' Kelly stated, trying to talk her father out of it. ''And I don't want that'' _

_''I promise I will come back. It's the last time, honey. Then I come back and will stay with you forever'' Gibbs promised her. _

_''Promise?'' Kelly looked up at him. _

_''Promise'' Gibbs vowed. Kelly turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back just as hard. ''And you have to promise me something'' _

_''Anything, daddy!'' Kelly nodded rapidly. _

_''Take care of your mom for me?'' Gibbs asked ''Keep her out of trouble'' _

_''Promise'' Kelly made the perfect salute. _

_Gibbs smiled and gave her a kiss. ''I love you, Kelly'' _

_''Love you too, Daddy'' _

_**..End flashback..**_

The next day, she was just as much in tears again. But she didn't tell him she wanted him to stay, just told him, she was going to miss him. As he thought about his relationship with his daughter, he couldn't imagine how Melanie had felt with her father, or that Kelly would be scared of him that way.

How could a father do that to his daughter, just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. Hoe he had an confession, but it wasn't on tape or camera. The case was ruined and he doubted that the man would say it again.

Something in the corner of his eyes, caught his attention. Usually he wasn't in here more than 5 minutes. Just to get other clothes. Normally he changed in the bathroom after his shower. He pulled himself up and grabbed the photo frame from the nightstand. He had to smile, but he felt like a brick dropped in his stomach.

He mind made up. He had to go. He laid the photo on the bed next to his suit, then grabbed the bag and was out of the house and on the road again, heading for the one place that would let his mind think free, without anyone interrupting him.

At least... he hoped so. It wasn't like nobody knew him. In fact he thought that everybody knew him there. Still it had been so long. Would they remember him? know it was him? Maybe one person did. He just had to avoid him, then.

**…**

Tony glanced at the clock for the thousandth of time that day. It was still morning, when he saw Gibbs attack their suspect, but it was just over 4 pm now and he couldn't wait until he could get out of here. As if it was on cue, his phone ringed again.

''DiNozzo'' He answered with a sigh. He listened for a while. ''Uhu. Thanks, Director'' He dropped the phone again. ''Come Kate. We can get out of here'' He said while he turned off his computer.

''But it's not even 5 yet'' Kate protested.

''We can't do much more without Gibbs here'' Tony reasoned.

''Why not... I mean you were a two man team, before I joined, weren't you?'' Kate asked, but now following Tony's lead. She really didn't understand it. Tony and Gibbs could do everything, but she and Tony couldn't? What was so different about it, now?

''It's different, Kate'' Tony stated. How was he going to explain, that Kate and him, working alone, or she and Gibbs working alone, was different than He and Gibbs. Sure she was an great addition to the team, but the ratings weren't any different. Only the safety and the speed of closing a case.

''Tony. Did you see something?'' Kate wanted to know. ''You know why we lost the case?''

''Nope'' Tony lied easily. She didn't know anything. Hell she didn't even know their suspect was knocked out. The only other who know, was the agent who came to check up on their suspect and called Ducky, who had to inform the Director after he was finished patching their suspect up.

After that Tony had gone to the other agent. And luckily it was an agent who knew Gibbs well and had promised he wouldn't say anything.

''If Gibbs does something, than he has an really good reason for it'' The agent had said. And Tony agreed. He wouldn't tell to people, what happened. he knew there was something behind it and he respected that too much.

Just like Gibbs didn't when he discovered that Tony played in that bar and knew that something was bothering him. Gibbs didn't let go and went to him, to get some answers, to be there for him. Because he wanted to help. Gibbs didn't do much, he just listened to Tony rambling about Scarlett. But it had helped. So maybe he should return the favour?

Making a mental nod, he grabbed his stuff and all but jogged to the elevator, leaving a confused Kate behind.

**…**

Tony bought an burger on his way and then headed straight away for Gibbs house.

As he arrived he frowned seeing no pickup truck on the driveway, but still the lights were on. Stepping out of the car he looked if there was any sign of living, but he didn't see anything from the outside. Basement maybe, but he didn't think so. He walked up the house and tried the door, not surprised that even if Gibbs wasn't home, the door was still unlocked. Not that there was anything of value... not on the first floor anyway.

He walked in and without thinking he called for Gibbs. ''Boss?!'' But there wasn't answer. Tony walked into the living room. As always the room was bare. Just a old TV cabinet with a TV of which Tony reminded him of his childhood. Actually, this whole house reminded him of his childhood. Their was noting personal, no book, no pictures, not a blanket that showed which color his liked. Only an old couch, which Tony know Gibbs slept on, most of the times. A coffee table with nothing on it.

The kitchen was in the same state. It was outdated and up for an update, but it looked like Gibbs didn't even care. Upstairs, was different though... Well the guest room, that is then. He didn't know about Gibbs bedroom and he had always been curious about the one room, Gibbs kept locked since he could remember. He had never asked about it nor tried the door, but it had peaked his interest.

He had a feeling that he should go upstairs now. Blaming his gut feeling with it. Slowly he made his way upstairs. He didn't see anything new, so he kept going. Firstly, on the left side was the guest room. The door was open and he looked inside.

Unlike downstairs, the room was a little more decorated. With pictures of the forest in the fall or a vase with fake plastic flowers in it. The bed was neatly made up and ready for unexpected visitors. On the floor on the foot end there was old rug. Still the same.

He walked further and came to the second door on the left. He tried it, but as usual the door was locked. His gut feeling told him not to try. Only the master bedroom. He turned and came face to face with the door of that room. Though it was slightly ajar. He slowly opened it and his breath got stuck in his throat as his eyes went wide.

The bedroom was was everything but bare. There were pictures everywhere. There were little decorations, which he didn't know Gibbs liked. The wallpaper was broken white, going well with the red carpet of the room. It was so not what Tony thought about if he thought about Gibbs bed room... not that he thought of Gibbs bedroom _that_ much. only the bed was bare.

He walked in and looked around. The first thing he spotted was the closet that was wide open, but with a few shelves empty. Gibbs had left for a couple of days, it seemed. But it still didn't make sense. He turned around and looked at the pictures, seriously for the first time. then frowned and his gut clenched.

In total there were five photo's in the room. One of a red-haired woman on the wall, looking at the camera, while holding her huge belly. A huge grin on her face. The photo on the right was of a baby in the incubator, a small tube going to its little nose. sprawled on it's back. Face to the side.

Under those two photo's was a photo of the red-haired woman looking down to a baby lying in her arms. Tony could see the woman was still in the hospital. But the smile on the woman's face was so genuine, that it made him smile too. The baby was wearing a yellow sleeping suit and had a matching hat on.

Tony turned around again and looked at the nigh stands. On the one side, Their was photo of two redheads. Tony recognized the woman of the other pictures, only slightly older. She smiled into the camera while, a younger female... much younger, who must be a year of 7 had her arms wrapped around the adults hips, because she wasn't bigger then that. Two braids on each side of her grinning face, as if there was absolutely no worry in the world, making Tony wish he could've grinned with the same feeling when he was that age.

In the meantime, Tony felt as if he had been punched in the gut, but why he still didn't know. It was frustrated. Why did Gibbs have so much photo's of the same people? Was it an ex wife? Diane? Tony knew Diane was remarried and had gotten a kid with Fornell, but no. When Gibbs talked about her, it was like he regretted even meeting her.

Stephanie? No. Tony had seen her once. She had been stalking Gibbs on their anniversary, after they had been divorced. Tony was their, didn't even know it was their anniversary, until she showed up, and began a scene. Tony and Gibbs never talked about it. Like it never happened, but it didn't seem like Gibbs was still hung up on her or anything.

The only option left Ex-wife number 2. Gibbs didn't talk about her, at all. Like she had never existed. So it was an option. But the baby...?

Tony had to sit down for a moment and so he did. Plopping down on the bed. He ran a hand over his face, trying to make sense of this all. What was he missing? He flopped back falling down on the bed, when he felt something hard in his back. He sat up again and turned. There was another photo frame lying on the bed. He picked it up.

This time it was a photo with Gibbs in it. It made him think about that Gibbs was the one making all the other photo's. Gibbs and the red haired woman stood next to each other. Both one arm around their waists, as Gibbs held a little girl of not more then 2 on his other arm. His hair was a crew cut, in stead of the normal ever present marine haircut and it was much darker then now. He didn't recognize the back ground. It was a clear field, surrounded by 3 houses in a distance far from each other. He could see old roads. Nothing like D.C.

As Tony absently rubbed his thumb over the material, he frowned as he felt something. He turned the frame around and saw that the frame opening to place the photo into the frame was outworn. As if it had been used too many times. Unable to stop himself, he opened it and saw something written on the back. With a slight difficulty Tony picked the photo out of his frame and read it.

''_Stillwater, Finally home! Summer 1986'' _

''Stillwater?'' Tony mumbled, as he turned the photo to look at the happy faces again. ''Home... Stillwater...'' It was as if pieces started to fall together. ''Why doesn't that surprise me?'' He asked out load looking at the younger version of Gibbs.

Still that didn't explain so many things, about what happened today. Although it felt like it laid on the tip of his mind, but couldn't turn into a complete puzzle. But he knew something. It could be just an coincidence, it could've have nothing to do with the trip.

Tony looked at his watch. ''5:04 pm''. He placed the photo next to him for a moment. He picked his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his contact list. He smiled when he found the number he was looking for. Dialing it, he waited for the other person to pick up.

''_Hello_?'' The male on the other side of the line answered, with a confused voice.

''Hey... McGoo right?'' Tony asked.

''_McGee_!'' McGee snapped. ''_Who's this_?''

''It's Tony... you know from NCIS. We worked together some times ago for a short while'' Tony said.

''_Right. I remember_'' McGee said. ''_Why are you calling. Do you have a case?_''

''No... no case. Are you still at work?'' Tony asked.

''_Yes. Why_?''

''Can you trace Gibbs' phone?'' Tony wanted to know.

''_Special agent Gibbs' phone_?'' McGee stammered, uncomfortable.

''Uhu. Is that different from any other phone?'' Tony asked.

''_No.. it's just, it's special agent Gibbs. Why would you need to trace his phone?_''

''He went away for the weekend. I wanna know where he is. I think I know where he is. Just need your confirmation to be sure'' Tony explained.

''_Why would you want—_'' McGee began.

''Can you stop with the questions and just do it for me?'' Tony snapped.

''_Special agent Gibbs will murder me if he—_'' McGee protested.

''Don't be such a McScardycat. He won't kill you. I will take full blame. Now do it!'' Tony's voice turned demanding, almost as harsh as Gibbs' sometimes.

''_Okay. Okay_'' McGee give in. Tony waited impatiently as he heard typing.

''McSlowpoke! Would you hurry? Ain't got all day'' Tony sighed. He heard a ping from the other side of the line. ''What was that?'' He asked.

''_Gibbs' phone is still on, and is at a place called Stillwater. Do you know where it is_?''

''Yeah'' Tony said. ''Thanks, McGee I owe you''

''_Yes you do_'' McGee agreed. ''_Anything else_?''

''No'' Tony shook his head, without realizing it. ''Thanks'' He hung up not waiting for McGee to speak again.

He played with his phone, trying to make a decision for a moment. He looked back at the photo next to him, still not getting what he was missing. But he wanted to know. This wasn't going to away and he wasn't going to let it go. Just because Gibbs was a little farther away, didn't mean anything.

He looked from the photo to his phone, back again and then again to his phone. He wasn't going to let it go or wait until Gibbs came back. Gibbs didn't do that, then. And Tony wasn't going to do that now. Mind made up he dialed another number.

''Yes, Director. I need to use some of my vacation days...'' Tony began as the phone was picked up.

* * *

**END PART 2**

**_See! I told you... It's not going to be a two-shot.. Three? four shot? :p haha! what do you think about it? Review and let me know your thoughts!_**

**_Update soon! _**

**_X- Leonie_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I know it has been a while. But at the moment I am so pulled into the Universe of my other story 'Italian Job'. but i finally have a chapter again for you guys :) Thanks for the reviews and the new followers. You are the best! **_

_**So here it is! Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

By the time that Gibbs arrived in Stillwater it was already dinner time. ''_Good_'' Gibbs thought. That meant that everyone was busy eating. Especially in this town. The normality was big, that's why he also wanted to get out here so many years ago. He just didn't fit in.

He drove over the empty old road, that went straight to the center of town. Several houses were attached to it and as suspected, he could see the families eating in the dining room. He shook his head. It wasn't like he disliked those family dinners, in fact he missed them with Shannon and Kelly. But they would just sit around the coffee table, with the TV on.

He came into town and drove past the stores. Suddenly he stopped for a moment. He looked at the ones he still recognized from so many years ago. He would lay a bet on, that some stores in this town, had a record for the stores who had been here the longest. They one he had been staring at was one of the oldest. He remembered himself walking past it and seeing the new shop assistant working on a mannequin. He remembered her smile and himself, not being able to take his eyes of her as he passed by.

Gibbs shook his head and pushed the gas once more, driving further into town, and a couple of minutes later, it looked like he was leaving it all over again. But that wasn't the case. Gibbs simply turned into one of the back roads of the town and into the woods. Eventually he stopped in front of a old worn out house. The plants and weeds around the once neatly maintained area told him he hadn't been here in much too long.

Gibbs stepped out of the car and made his way through the weeds and to the house. He took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the front door. It smelled the same as it had always been. The calming scent. No he really didn't regret, not selling this house when they moved to D.C.

This was the house that he and Shannon bought, when they had found out she was pregnant. Shannon was in love with it. It was small. It had a master bed room, nearly big enough for a double, with two nightstands on it's side and a closet. It had a small second bed room, that was only big enough for a big crib, a changing table and a small closet, but it was big enough. Shannon always said.

''We only sleep in there. The living happens downstairs''

Gibbs agreed. Not that downstairs was much bigger, but it did perfectly. It didn't have a basement, and the garage wasn't big enough for a boat. But at the time he made other things. It really was more of a cabin. And the land around it was much bigger. They had agreed to save money and expand later, but then Gibbs was signed to live on the Navy Yard, when Kelly was almost two years old.

His father didn't like it, Joanne, Shannon's mom really didn't like that. But that didn't stop Leroy Jethro Gibbs, from doing his job and the worries that came with it. Especially not, when Shannon was 100% supportive of it. Ever since then, the contact with his and Shannon's family had been strained. But Gibbs and Shannon had kept the house, as a sort of vacation home. Some place to come to when they had to get out for the city for a couple of days. But neither relatives knew.

Even after Shannon and Kelly's death, Gibbs couldn't get rid of it. He just couldn't. And he didn't regret it. He loved it here. This was their own home. Not a house that was assigned to them, to make it their home. This was really their own little place. The first home they bought together.

Gibbs opened the door and was met with a musty smell. It was dark, so the first thing he did was reaching for the light switch for the living room. It flickered several time before it stayed on. Gibbs looked around. Everything was as he left it. He walked around and opened every blind before every window and opened every window that opened to get rid of the musty smell.

What Gibbs missed in this house though, was the fire place. But they didn't miss it when they lived here, or came here to spend their vacation. They had a self made fire pit outside, but that was long hidden under the weeds. He promised to work on the area around the house tomorrow. For now he just wanted to sleep.

He made his way to the bedroom. He surprised himself to how easy it was. The bedroom in D.C. He never slept in, ever since his girls had died. but with the couch in his house, that was as big for a person and half, it wasn't a option to sleep downstairs. And he didn't mind. He never minded when he was here. Away from everything. He didn't care that it was only around dinner time, he just wanted to sleep.

**…**

It was dark and around 9:30 pm once Tony came into the unfamiliar town. He looked around as he drove slowly. He didn't know where he was supposed to go, and he was mesmerized by how small it was. He wasn't used to it. He had grown up, in the middle of New York in a huge neighborhood with lots of other brats and then went to a military school with even more brats. And he was one of them, most of the time.

Not knowing where to go, he stopped his car in a small parking lot, in front of a convenience store, that was still open. Weird for a small town to be open at this time a night. But he was once again hungry and had to ask for directions for somewhere to sleep.

He opened the door and the bell chimed loudly above his head. There were no people on the store and Tony walked around to inspect the many products and foods. He grabbed a candy bar on his way. As he came to the cash desk to looked up at the rifle that hung above another rack of products behind the desk. It reminded him of the one that Gibbs had on his basement.

No one knew about that Rifle, except from Tony.

''Admiring the gun, Kid?'' A voice came from his right. Very close to his right. Tony jumped, startled he had been crept up on. ''Jumping like that, some people think you have a bad conscience''

Tony looked at the old man standing next to him, looking at him. The men stood a head shorter then Tony, he had white hear, except from the darker hairs in his eyebrows. He was a little chubby, but not overweight. He had a friendly, expression on his face, but looked like he had been through a lot. He certainly lived here all his live. ''Sorry, I guess I have'' He told the old man.

''It doesn't involve my store does it?'' The old man walked behind the desk and looked at Tony with a careful eye.

''No, Sir'' Tony said as he laid the candy bar on the desk. ''But it's a nice piece you have there'' Tony nodded to the gun.

''Thanks, Kid. 's been in the family for ages, but I'm afraid my son disappeared before I could give it to him'' Taking the Candy bar and typing the bare code in the machine. ''75 cents'' Tony took out a dollar and laid gave it. ''You're not from around here. Are ya?''

''No, Sir'' Tony said once again.

''Don't be stupid, Call me Jack. Name's Jackson Gibbs'' The old man reached out his hand, but frowned as the young man's eyes widened and the color drained from his face. ''You okay, kid? You look like you have seen a ghost''

''_Trust me. I think I have_'' Tony thought. He shook his head. ''I'm fine, I just had a long trip and I have only eating a burger before diner time''

''And you think that chocolate bar will do?'' Jackson gave a disapproving look. Tony just gave a shrug. ''Where ya from anyway?''

''I'm from D.C'' Tony said. Gibbs was going to kill him, after he found out what Tony was about to do.

''And what are you doing here for. You don't look like you're from a small town''

''I'm looking for a... friend'' Tony asked.

''Who would be hiding out here. This isn't exactly the place to go if you want to hide'' Jackson frowned.

''Somehow, I think my friend can hide everywhere. But this town has emotional value'' Tony said. He sighed. ''I think the one I am looking for is the one that walked out on you''

''Are you trying to talk in riddles, Kid? Cause you're not doing a very good job'' Jackson said. ''What are you talking about?''

''I'm looking for my boss. Leroy Jethro Gibbs'' Tony hurriedly.

It was time for Jackson's eyes to go wide. ''Leroy?''

Tony gave a mental head slap to keep himself from laughing at the rare choice of name for Gibbs. ''Yes''

''Wait... Who are you?''

''Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I work for NCIS and my boss is... _Leroy_'' Tony explained. He was now very sure that Gibbs was going to kill him later on. ''But I had no idea that you were his father when I stepped in here''

Without saying a word, Jackson went to the door of his store, turned the sign from open to close and locked the door. He gestured for Tony to follow him, as he walked to the back of the store. Tony follow without question.

They came into the back room. It was the storage but it had a table with two chairs. And a smaller table with a coffee maker, that was surprisingly modern.

''What are you looking here for? Leroy hasn't been home since he moved to D.C. For this Marine thing'' Jackson asked, as he sat down.

''It's a long story, Sir'' Tony said.

''I'm an old man, I have time'' Jackson replied. ''And like I said. Call me Jack. Any friend of Leroy is a friend of mine''

''_I'm not so sure if I'm still Gibbs' friend_'' Tony thought.

''You said you and Leroy work for NCIS'' Jackson continued. ''That's a Navy agency right?'' He asked. He remembered that two agents from NCIS had come to ask questions about Shannon's and Kelly's death, so long ago. ''I didn't know he worked there''

''Since 1991'' Tony responded. He realized that Gibbs hadn't have any contact in a long time. ''And I two and half years now''

''Okay'' Jackson nodded, taking in the information. ''So why are you looking for Leroy? He in some kind of trouble?''

''No!'' Tony said quickly. ''I mean. We had a hard case and I guess somehow Gibbs took it personal. Breaking one of his rules with it. Never get personal involved with a case. He has said several time that he's got a problem with that rule himself''

''What was the case about?'' Jackson asked interested.

''A teacher from a school informed the local police about that a student of her, may have been abused or sexually assaulted. After they found out that the father was in the Navy the case was passed to us. We soon knew that it was the father, but we didn't have any prove and the kid wasn't talking''

''Then how did you know that it was the father'' Jackson interrupted.

''Gut feeling'' Tony simply responded.

Jackson scolded at that. ''Leroy and his gut feeling. It's going to get him killed'' He said.

''He wasn't the only one though. Me and our partner Kate also knew it was him. I guess Gibbs went to talk to the guy some more. Because I found him there. When he was on his way out. I listened to the guy confess and taunting Gibbs about him saying he knew Gibbs also had a daughter and wanting to have a go with her. Next thing I knew Gibbs attacked the guy ''

''Dear God'' Jackson's hand went to his forehead.

''I didn't understand it at first...'' Tony continued. ''I didn't know Gibbs had a daughter...'' He looked down.

''He never told you?'' Jackson asked in disbelieve. Tony shook his head. ''He never told you about his wife and daughter?''

''Not that wife and certainly not a daughter'' Tony corrected. ''I know he's been divorced three times''

''He has?'' Jackson's disbelieve was even bigger. Tony nodded this time. ''Oh that boy'' He sighed.

''Well you see, after he knocked the guy out. He said he went for coffee, but he never came back. Later I got a call from the Director that I was in charge because Gibbs had taken days off''

''And yet you are here?'' Jackson asked surprised.

''Gibbs is my friend. He helped me and it's time to return that favor'' Tony shrugged.

''Did you look up his personal information?''

''Not at first. I went to his home. He wasn't there, but I found in his bed room that he had packed some close. And uhm... some pictures from him and a woman and a girl. It was then that I realized why he had reacted like that. It said Still water on the back. It was taken by a small house. So I though maybe he went back here''

Jackson frowned. ''How did the house look like?''

''Small'' Tony repeated. ''It was surrounded by woods. It was more like a big cabin''

Jackson stood up and went into another door. Further back. Tony heard some shuffling and things being opened and close. A moment later Jackson came back into the room and gave Tony a picture. ''Something like this?''

Tony looked at the picture. It was the same picture he had seen earlier this evening. ''Yes that one''

''It's the house that Leroy and his girlfriend bought in 1983'' Jackson told him. ''Stupid boy, was only 21, and she 20 when they found out she was pregnant. The whole town was talking about it. But Leroy didn't listen to any of it. Neither did Shannon—''

''Shannon?'' Tony cut in.

''His girlfriend, or well wife'' Jackson told him. Tony smiled. That name fit perfectly with the young woman he saw in the picture. ''Anyway'' Jackson continued. ''They bought that ready-to-fall-apart house and fixed it up. Kelly was born and they lived there for two years until Leroy was assigned to move to D.C. Never saw him again''

''So... Shannon and Kelly passed away?''

''Boy, I think that's something you have to talk about with Leroy'' Jackson stated. Tony nodded and let out a yawn.

''Got anywhere to sleep?'' Jackson asked, looking at the kid, that seemed to be exhausted.

''That's what I was going to ask you. I was looking a hotel or a B&amp;B or something'' Tony half asked.

''Why don't ya, use the quest room?'' Jackson suggested.

''Oh, Mr. Gibbs—''

''Jack'' Jackson corrected.

''Jack'' Tony corrected himself too. ''That's really nice to offer, but I can't''

''Why not?'' Jackson asked frowning.

''If Gibbs knew that I have been talking to you, he would have my head. I mean. You obviously haven't talked in years for some reason. I don't know if he'll appreciate that I have talked to you?''

''You mean, you don't want him to find out, that I know my son's been in town''

''There's a reason, I don't need to know, why he hasn't told you he's in town. And I respect him and his reasons too much'' Tony told him carefully.

Jackson sighed. ''I wish I could talk to my boy''

''Why don't you just call him?'' Tony asked.

''I called him all those years ago and he never picked up. I gave up''

''Gibbs can be stubborn...'' Tony agreed.

''He's got that from his mother'' Jackson interrupted.

''But years changes a man. Why don't you try it again some time. You will never know'' Tony suggested.

''Maybe. Only if you take to guest room'' Jackson challenged. ''I won't mention anything to him if I by some chance ever talk to him. I will tell ya how to get to that house'' He tapped the picture.

Tony opened and closed his mouth several time's before he agreed to it. ''Okay''

''Great. I will show you'' The older Gibbs said. Tony followed, still dazed how he could have go into the store of a Gibbs of all the stores in the town. Well, that was simple. It was the only store still open. Gibbs was going to know, even if Jackson wasn't going to his _son_. He was screwed. But he couldn't care less at the moment.

He wanted to help Gibbs, whether Gibbs wanted that help or not.

**…**

Gibbs woke up the following morning, with the chirping of the birds, near the still open window. He slowly opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings. For a moment he had forgotten what happened the day before and where he was. But as soon as he had opened his eyes, it all came back.

He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the sheets. They were clean and still smelling like the detergent Shannon always used, when she was here. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. The walls and floor were wooden, there was an old slim rug on the ground at the foot of the bed. And there was really wasn't anything else.

He got out of bed and got washed up in the small bathroom en suite. After that he dressed and walked down the old straight stairs into the living room. Everything was old. Even the TV was older than the one back in D.C. This one only did Black and White and you had to slap it did you want see what you were actually watching.

He looked around the small kitchen, but found that he still had some can's that weren't expired. He looked at what it was. Beans. He rolled his eyes. He didn't like it. But being a Marine, he was used to eating it in the morning, even though he hated it. He warmed it up and ate his breakfast. After he was finished he went looking for stuff to get the weeds gone from his property. Wanting to see the driveway.

He worked half of the morning, without a pause and when he did, he looked at the work he had done. You could see most of the driveway, in front of the house, and he had a beginning of making his way towards the rocky road into the woods. He still had to find the grass underneath the other weeds the the fire pit. But today the driveway would do.

He was just about to walk back into the house to make a coffee, when the sound of a car made him turn around. As the car came closer he could see it was a familiar car. ''Well shit'' He mumbled.

The mustang stopped behind his car and Tony got up. Gibbs could see the angry expression. It wasn't an expression he had ever seen on the other man. Well not directed to him, that is.

As soon at Tony saw Gibbs. His anger took over. Yes he was concerned. Yes he understood why Gibbs did what he did in interrogation. But at the moment he was just plain pissed at the other man. ''What the hell, Gibbs?'' Tony asked, as he slammed his car door close. He marched towards the silver haired man. ''Thought you could hide from me? From NCIS? Your responsibilities. Well guess what, you can run, but I'm just going to follow. '' By the end of his sentence he was inches from Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't look like he was intimidated, but he was. He was a little taken aback by Tony's anger. Why was he so angry for him leaving? Why was Tony even here? How did Tony know where he was? ''How did you find me?''

* * *

_**I played a little with some of the details around, Shannon and Gibbs' relationship. But it was so it would fit the story. Don't hold it against me please! Okay thanks. so what do you think? Tell me! want to know as any other writer :) **_

_**Update soon!**_

_**-x- Leonie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Again thank you for the reviews! they were great! you always cheer me up with them. haha so here's the next chapter. A lot faster then the previous one. :)**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

''Why am I here?'' Tony asked sarcastically, thoughtfully. ''Hmm... Let me think. Maybe because you abandoned me. I had to hear from the Director that you disappeared from the Navy yard and left me behind with the mess to clean up'' He ended up yelling.

''And yet you're not doing the job'' Gibbs glared.

''I don't care I'm not doing my job!'' Tony exclaimed harshly. ''I _am_ doing my job. As a friend this time! I came to see if you were okay'' Tony said. He locked eyes with his boss. ''I know what was wrong with you and I know why you knocked him out''

''And how would you know?'' Gibbs asked, crossing his arms and laying them on the hand grip of the shovel he was holding.

''I came into observation room, the moment you were leaving. I heard everything he said''

''You don't know anything, DiNozzo'' Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned away, walking back to the house.

''I know you have been divorced three times'' Tony said as matter-of-factly.

''Yeah, I know that. I told you that'' Gibbs called over his shoulder.

''Yeah, but you didn't mention that you married _four _times'' Tony growled back angrily, making Gibbs stop in his tracks, with his hand on the doorknob. He heard Tony coming up behind him. ''Yes, Gibbs. I know''

Gibbs sighed and opened the door, but kept it open for Tony to come inside too. Tony closed the door behind him and looked around. The layout was almost identical with his penthouse, but much smaller and _old_. Plus the second floor wasn't a mezzanine like in Tony's place. The place was very... _cozy_, was the word that came into Tony's mind.

''Why are you here Tony?'' Gibbs asked again, as he leaned against the the wall separating the living room with the kitchen.

''I like I said, wanted to make sure you were okay'' Tony shrugged. It was the reason. He didn't know why he was so angry with Gibbs all of the sudden. He rounded the corner and saw Gibbs working and it was like a switch was turned.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. ''How did you find me?''

''Went to your place, but you weren't there. I sniffed around a little bit. Ended up in the master bedroom'' Tony explained, as he looked at Gibbs to see the reaction. ''You uh... left a few pictures on your bed''

''Why the hell did you went to my bedroom?'' Gibbs glared, angrily, avoiding the pictures part.

''I thought I had a good excuse to see what it looked like''

''What it looked like?'' Gibbs was now confused. ''You wanted to see what my bed room looked like'' He repeated. ''Why?''

Tony shrugged. ''Curious. Ever since I know you, you always sleep on the couch... I thought maybe you had some kind of fetish room, or something''

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. ''Do I look like I have some kind of fetish?''

''Most of the people you don't think about having one, have one'' Tony grinned.

''I suppose you would know about that'' Gibbs smirked and shook his head.

Tony shook his head rapidly. ''Nu-uh I don't have one''

The somewhat familiar banter between them two, seemed to calm Gibbs a bit. It went silent for a moment and Gibbs knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. Plus Tony seemed to have just as much difficulty to have this conversation, as Gibbs. But because of totally different reasons. He sighed and rubbed his forehead ''We're avoiding the point of you being here''

''I know'' Tony said. Before he could ask anything however, Gibbs disappeared into the kitchen and a moment later came back with two beers in his hand. He handed one to Tony and gestured to sit down. Tony looked at the couch and back at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow in questioning amusement. ''Want to squeeze together or something?'' He asked, but sat down on the old couch with

''When I bought the damned thing, yes'' Gibbs nodded, sitting down on the arm rest of the couch. It was that or the floor.

Tony snorted. ''So, I understand why you uhm... _attacked_ the guy in interrogation''

''Do you now?'' Gibbs asked as he took a swig from his beer.

''Yeah'' Tony nodded, then locked eyes with the older man. ''I would too if he would threaten my daughter like that''

''I don't have a daughter, Tony'' Gibbs glared.

''Gibbs—'' Tony wanted to protest.

''I _had _a daughter. Totally different'' Gibbs corrected.

''She and your first wife passed away?'' Tony asked, although he knew that fact already from Jackson. Gibbs only nodded in response. ''Want to tell me what happened?''

''No'' Gibbs said simply, and saw the disappointed look on Tony's face. ''But I think I owe you something''

''If you don't want to talk about it, I respect that. I don't want to push or pry or disrespect you some—'' He stopped at the all too familiar sting on the back of his head. He looked up to see Gibbs pulling back his hand. He hadn't even seen the older man reach out.

''Tony'' Gibbs cut in. ''Will you shut up? You're not making this any easier''

''So—'' Tony stopped himself from apologizing. ''Shutting up, boss'' He said instead.

''You know I was in the Marines'' Gibbs asked.

''Yes. That's how you learned all the rules rights?'' Tony asked back.

''No... I actually learned them from my first wife'' Gibbs gestured to some of the pictures on the wall. Tony followed his gaze. The pictures on the wall weren't the same from the ones in Gibbs' house, but they meant and gave the same vibe and the others.

He looked at the picture. It was one of their wedding. He was sure of that. She had a white dress. It was simple, so simple. It didn't have any lace, the skirt of the dress didn't go wide or tight against her legs. It simply hung around her legs, touching her knees. The body of the dress had one design stitched in it, that decorated her perfectly pregnant belly. A flower that went from the bottom to the one shoulder strap. Her hair was pinned up into a donut bun with a matching white little flower around it. Her make up was light and almost invisible.

But she looked simply stunning.

The red-head, stood next a grinning Gibbs. _Grinning_! Tony had never seen that look on Gibbs's face every. His outfit was, Tony recognized as a Marine's outfit, with hat and medals and all. He could see that the outfit was worn before and Gibbs had much more medals now than he had back there, but the man looked good. And most of all looked _happy_.

''She was beautiful'' Was all Tony could reply after he last track of time. He couldn't take his eyes of the picture. It was something he had in his head. When he was a picture of someone, who looked so alive, so happy, he had a hard time imagining... knowing the person wasn't alive anymore.

''Yeah, she was'' Gibbs replied, as he studied Tony's face. The younger man probably didn't know it, but he had been silent for ten minutes, just looking at the young woman in the photo. ''Her name was Shannon''

Tony looked away from the photo as the tone in Gibbs's voice. It was low, but not even close to dangerous as his low voice normally was. There was a hint of pride, a hint of happiness and a big hint of sadness in Gibbs' voice. And seeing the expression on Gibbs' face it matched perfectly. He felt a pang of hurt in his stomach... or was it some above it?

''She was still pregnant there'' Tony commented carefully. ''How far along was she there?''

''Seven months'' Gibbs answered surprisingly easy, considering he didn't want to talk about it. He frowned when he saw a small smile appear on Tony's face, he couldn't place. But it was gone just as fast and Gibbs thought for a moment, that he just imagined it.

Tony looked around and found a photo of a girl. Her red hair and looks identical to Shannon's. She was a copy of the woman. But Tony noticed, with some warm feeling and disgusted that their suspect was right, that the little girl had gray blue eyes, matching her fathers. They were shining bright as she looked directly into the camera with a hand in front of her, with a flower on it. Her hair braided into two braids, behind her ear and touching her shoulders. A wide grin on her face. For an old photo it was absolutely perfect.

Tony didn't have words. What did you say seeing something like that?

''I had the exact same problem'' Gibbs replied, to Tony's unspoken question. Tony snapped back to look at Gibbs. ''That picture was send to me while I was away. It was a week before hell started. It made my day''

''What was her name?'' Tony wanted to know. He knew Shannon's already. But Jackson never mentioned Gibbs' daughters name.

Gibbs was silent for a moment, as he swallowed the lump in this throat. He hadn't said that name in years. Somehow it was harder then Shannon's. Like somethings about Shannon was harder to talk about then his daughters. It was mixed, it was complicated, it was a mess. But somehow Gibbs managed to get the name out. ''Kelly''

Tony almost missed it, but he heard it. He glanced at the photo again and decided that the name suited her just as Shannon's did.

Gibbs saw that small smile creep on Tony's face again, but it stayed this time. ''What?''

''It fits her'' Tony explained. ''Kelly means Warrior and I'm sure, she would be one''

''How would you know?'' Gibbs asked, surprised by Tony's words.

Tony gestured to the big photo on the wall. ''Her eyes'' He explained, but the confused look on Gibbs face, made him explain further. ''They are bright. Full with happiness and determination. She would fight for what is right, and not back down before she got justice. Maybe when she was that age, it would be small things. But if she had gotten the chance to grow up, I wouldn't doubt she would be doing just the same. She would be a fighter. A warrior'' He finished. ''_It's the same look you have_'' He added in his mind, but kept it there.

If Gibbs was surprised before, he was speechless now. His lips slightly parted, as he looked at Tony after hearing that. Tony got that from just on look at a photo? It made him want to know what Tony thought about Shannon's eyes. ''What about...'' He trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

Tony smirked a little. He knew that Gibbs was trying to understand, how he had read that. ''Shannon?'' He asked, but still keeping caution. He saw Gibbs lock eyes and a nod. He looked back at the red-haired woman with sparkling brown eyes, next to a younger version of Gibbs. ''She was protective of you and Kelly'' He told Gibbs. ''That are not the eyes who say that. It's the hand around _your _waist. I bet she squeezed it to assure you about something''

Gibbs looked at their wedding day picture. Tony was right. They knew that it would be difficult. And instead of him reassuring her, it would be her reassuring him. Even when he didn't say it, she knew.

''For anyone who would see that picture, would think that you're just happily married with a kid on the way. I don't say you weren't happy to be married and have a child... but you were terrified about something'' Tony frowned at that realization. ''What was it, Gibbs?''

Gibbs frowned. He knew that Tony was good, but had he really underestimated the guy that much? He understood now, how Tony worked. He had always asked himself how Tony knew so much about their suspects or witnesses. Gibbs was good, but Tony wasn't any worse. He just had complete other methods and skills to work with. Maybe that was why he worked so great with the guy. Tony wasn't trying to become another agent, by learning from one, like his other probies did. Tony was to improving his less skills, by learning from him, but also kept improving his natural skills. The kid was street smart and Gibbs had underestimated the skills you learned there.

Gibbs shook his head. He had gotten lost in thought about Tony, that he had forgotten what Tony asked in the first place... oh yeah. Why he was terrified. He opened his mouth, only to close it a couple of times. He had been indeed been terrified. Yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was afraid. And of what? ''My own town'' He said softly.

Tony frowned at this. ''This town?''

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. ''Shannon was new in town when I saw her the first time. She became the shining apple to everyone. Her family was loved, she was more beautiful then anyone had seen in town in a long time. Me? I was the guy that caused trouble. I was the rotten apple instead. I don't blame them, because I was''

''You?'' Tony smirked, trying to lighten the mood, but the glare he got, was dangerous and he knew he made a mistake. ''Sorry''

Gibbs sighed, he knew that Tony was trying to do and had overreacted with just a glare. ''Rule six, DiNozzo'' He told the younger man. ''I wasn't exactly wanted or loved by anyone except my mother and Jackson''

Tony noticed, that Gibbs called his father by his first name but acted like he didn't know that name. ''Jackson?'' He asked, seeming to be confused.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''My father''

''Oh''

''I don't want to go into details about that'' Gibbs told sternly. One thing at the time was back enough. ''Let's just say that I was mostly on my own against the people of my age or their parents. I didn't feel particular bad for leaving, but_ my father _and in-laws weren't happy that I took their family away from them''

Tony nodded, realizing that there was so much more to the story, then Gibbs was willing to tell, but he wasn't disappointed. Gibbs had talked more, than in the time they knew each other. ''So... what happened to your...'' He paused thinking of what he should call them. ''girls?''

Gibbs' lips twitched and resisted the urge to smile at the last words. Your girls. His girls ''_My girls_'' He thought. He took a deep breath, because this wasn't the time to smile at all.

''When I was deployed, Shannon witnessed a murder on a Marine. She and my daughter were put through every standard routine and ended up being escorted to a safe house from NCIS'' Gibbs took another breath. ''But while they were driving there, their driver was killed by a head shot. Shannon and... Kelly, were killed in the crash of the car''

''Oh shit'' Tony breathed and his eyes were wide. ''Gibbs, I'm sorry...''

Gibbs let the breaking the rule slip, knowing Tony wasn't apologizing because he made a mistake or something. ''Yeah, I know''

''Did you catch the guy?''

''Yup'' Gibbs finally took a long sip from his neglected beer, but his eyes were kept locked on Tony's.

Tony saw something twinge in Gibbs' eye and knew what it meant. He simply nodded in understanding and got a nod in return.

They sat there, drinking their beer in silence for a couple of minutes. Tony was getting a little uncomfortable. He now knew what was wrong and that Gibbs was as good as was to be expected after such a story. So... now what?

Tony emptied his bottle and placed it on the table. ''I uh... should get going'' He stammered.

Gibbs watched him for a moment as Tony got up and made to go to the door. He didn't know what made him ask, but the words came out before he knew it. ''Did you take time off?''

Tony turned around and looked surprised. ''Uhm yeah... told them as long as you're not at work I wouldn't be''

''You can stay?'' Gibbs suggested in more of a question. ''Could use some help cleaning up this place''

Tony looked around. It was a little messy, but mostly dust and stuff. He hadn't been paying attention to outside, but as he thought about it, outside did look neglected and Gibbs seemed to be busy with it as he came around.

But Gibbs had asked him to stay... Why did Gibbs want him to stay. ''You want me to stay?'' He asked. ''I understand you want me as far gone—''

''No. I _want_ you to stay'' Gibbs said quickly. Why he didn't didn't know. He said the first thing he came up with. ''You helping me, cleaning up the mess, is a good way to pay me back for ignoring orders and not doing what you were told. Taking time of without my permission''

''You're punishing me?'' Tony now raised an eyebrow. ''I can just go... you know. I don't think you want me here, when you find out how I got here. And that you will know if I stay any longer'' Gibbs glared at him, in question. ''Or you're just going to know now''

''What did you do, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs demanded to know.

''Nothing?'' Tony offered.

''Stop lying!''

''I uh... came into town last night, instead of this morning''

''Last night?''

''Yeah...''

''Where the hell would you have stayed? Stillwater doesn't have a hotel. The first one is miles from here''

''Well it was around 10 when I got here and everything was closed... except for one store''

''Oh please tell me you didn't'' Gibbs almost begged with hope.

''Sorry?'' Tony grinned sheepishly.

''Shit'' Gibbs sacked back further into the couch. He had so hoped to avoid Jack- his father. but knowing that Tony stayed with his overly nice father, all hope of that was gone.

* * *

_**Well that chapter is done! :D I hope you liked it :) I know I did haha. next chapter will probably be the last. So what do you think? Caught some hints? or something? Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I want to know!**_

_**Update soon! X- Leonie**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_'Ello, my fellow Fanfic readers!_**

**_I'm back with a new chapter on this one. :) Thanks for your kind reviews i loved them all :)_**

**_Well no stopping you, to read futhers. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

''Oh! You're are a complete idiot!'' At this time Gibbs was pacing in the small living room. He walked around the couch, hitting Tony on the back of the head in the progress. He had let the information sink in and was angry. Not at Tony persè, but hey, he was the only one here at the moment. Who else was he going to use to vent? ''How could you be so stupid?''

''Hey I didn't know you didn't talk to you're own father for years!'' Tony retorted. ''_Nor do you speak to me_'' He added in his mind.

''You didn't know?'' Gibbs asked, pacing back and forth in front of Tony now. ''He didn't say anything to make you think, that we hadn't spoken in at least a little while?'' He knew his father well, and knew the old man would have given some kind of hint, one way or the other. Didn't matter, Tony was a complete stranger or not.

''Well, uhm...'' Tony paused. Gibbs raised an impatient eyebrow, willing for Tony to continue. ''He... before he knew I knew you, I was looking at the rifle—''

''Above the pay-desk'' Gibbs finished.

''Yeah. He sneaked up on me, with some Gibbs ninja style, I'm telling you'' He rambled, nervously. ''And he told me a little bit about it. Also that he wanted to give it to his son when the time was right, but he walked out on him, before he could''

Gibbs finally stopped pacing the room and sighed. He figured as much.

''He didn't sound angry'' Tony added, after a moment. Gibbs looked down at him. ''He sounded kind of sad, actually''

''He told you to say that?''

''What? No!'' Tony's eyes went wide.

''You sure about that?''

''Yes!'' Tony exclaimed. ''He did say he wished, he could talk to you. He sounded almost regretful''

''Good'' Gibbs grumbled.

Tony frowned. ''What did he ever do to you?'' Surely it couldn't as bad as his— nope not going there.

''He just didn't listen!'' Gibbs told him. He plopped down next to Tony again. He leaned forward and stared towards the TV. ''He was like everyone else here, not understanding or liking you, when you did something that was not within the standards of this Goddamn town''

''Like?'' Tony asked, carefully.

''Like... Like fighting with the other boys, getting a girl pregnant before you're married. _wanting to leave_. But it started before that. Every since my mother died when I was 13, he wasn't the same anymore. Became so grumpy and strict with me. I felt like I was on a leash, that became shorter every time I made a decision that wasn't good in his eyes''

It was quiet for a moment, and Gibbs was surprised by Tony's soft, words, he almost missed them. ''I guess, the shorter the leash got, you only began to pull harder''

Gibbs looked up at Tony, seeing more of that irritable, yet pleasing understanding, in the younger mans eyes. ''Yeah. Something like that'' He nodded.

''Talk to him'' Tony advised, confidently. ''What can it hurt?'' Okay Tony knew how it could, but hey, not every father was the same, were they? Look at Gibbs, Tony was sure he would've been an amazing father. Kelly would have been so loved.

''When did you get all wise and guiden-y?'' Gibbs smirked at him.

''Learned some things here and there. Comes out when it's needed'' Tony smirked back. ''So, you will?''

''I'll think about it'' Gibbs only said. ''Now enough of this chatting. Let's get some work done''

**…**

Tony's mind was reeling. He was currently gardening! Yes. Anthony Dimitrius DiNozzo Jr. was gardening. He had never done that in his life! Gibbs had looked at him oddly when he told the Marine that, making Tony explain, they had '_People_' to do that sort of things when he was still living at home.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, as he heard that and had mumbled something along the lines of 'Spoiled brat'. But he explained everything that had to be done to Tony and how he wanted to do it. At least one thing that was positive about it, was that Tony didn't argue back, about how he thought it was better to do.

After half an hour of working, Gibbs found out that to his surprise Tony didn't seem bored at all. He had glanced at the man a couple of times, but Tony was just doing what he was told and another half a hour later, even began to hum out loud. Normally Gibbs would slap him when he did that at work, this time he discovered he didn't mind. He merely turned back to his work and tried to think if he recognized the melodies.

This had to be the weirdest turn of events ever. Yesterday he was close to breaking down... or rather breaking _someone_, because of a case and now here he was. Working on the garden with his second in command. And Tony was _staying_ for the time being. Why he had asked Tony to stay, he had yet to find out.

Tony glanced at his watch and saw that it was lunch time. He stopped raking the trash to the pile and wiped his forehead that was glistering with sweat. He turned to call for Gibbs and asking him how they would deal with lunch, but was surprised when he caught Gibbs staring at him. ''What?''

''Was waiting to see when your stomach was starting to growl at you'' Gibbs stated, calmly.

''Well it did'' Tony replied, with a grin. ''So how about lunch?'' He asked.

''You up for beans?'' Gibbs asked, knowing full well that the other man, wasn't.

Tony grimaced, at the thought. ''Uhm? You want to kill me?''

Leave it to Tony to be dramatic. ''Don't be stupid, those are only a year old, at most'' Gibbs scoffed.

Tony's eyes widened. ''A _year_?''

''Yes, so we have to eat them now, cause they only last that long''

''No way'' Tony shook his head. ''I'm not going to eat beans that are a year old. I do have standard'' He refused. ''Don't they have ordering in this town?''

Gibbs laughed, then turned suddenly made a serious face. ''Only after 6 pm''

''You have got to be kidding me'' Tony actually pouted.

''No'' Gibbs shook his head, although amused at Tony's face. ''Guess you wanted to go into town?''

''That would be beneficial, to get some kind of food'' Tony replied. He saw Gibbs sigh. ''You really don't like going into town'' It wasn't a question.

''I came here, with the intention not to let anybody know I was here. If only one person sees me, the whole town knows'' Gibbs explained.

''They really don't like you?'' Tony asked this time. Yes, Gibbs was a bastard. He was hard and grumpy and he had a manual how to work work with him, but he couldn't imagine that no one in this town, saw beyond all that.

''Nope'' Gibbs popped the 'P'. He then groaned at the thought of what he was going to say. ''How good are your fighting skills?''

''Bad memory, Gibbs? We hit the Gym last week. Why do you ask?''

''Cause when we are there and people are going to start talking to me, it's 'bout to escalate sooner or later''

''We're going into town?'' Tony's face lit up, like he had been told he was going to Disney Land.

''Come on'' Gibbs all but dropped his tool and walked over to his truck. Tony did the same to his rake and jogged to the truck.

**…**

Tony looked around with amazement. He hadn't seen much, yesterday when he came into town. It was already dark. Now however, the town seemed alive, like any other. Only different. What was even weirder was that Gibbs was talking. _Talking_! About the shops, and the people. And Tony was quiet the whole time, fascinated by what Gibbs told him. He did notice that Jackson wasn't mentioned into any of it, nor was his mother.

The car came to a stop. ''See that store?'' Gibbs asked and pointed to the one where someone was busy dressing up a mannequin.

''Uhu'' Tony only said, looking at the store, with the name 'Ellie's' on it, then back to Gibbs. Gibbs was looking at the store with eyes, that Tony had never seen before. Like he was reliving a dream or a memory. A amazing one, that is.

''When I was 17, there was a certain red-head working on those mannequins'' Gibbs explained. ''The only thing I could do was walk by and stare at her'' He laughed softly. ''I didn't have a clue of what to do''

''The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs was afraid to talk to a girl?'' Tony laughed with him.

''Terrified'' Gibbs admitted, making Tony stop laughing in a instant.

''So how long did it take you?'' Tony asked, curiously.

''A year'' Gibbs stated. ''The day that I left to join the Marines''

''But, then you didn't see her for a long time'' Tony realized.

''We talked those hours on the train. When I got to where I had to get off, she told me, she was going back to Stillwater and gave me her address. We wrote the whole time. Every six months I got to go visit family for two weeks, instead I just stayed with her. After two years I got back and thats when everything else happened''

''Wow'' Tony was impressed. Shannon had just got on the train for hours to talk to Gibbs. ''That's so cool. perfect''

''You think?'' Gibbs asked, thinking that his love life with Shannon was anything but perfect.

''What isn't perfect, about having the person you love beside you, even though you're miles away, sometimes'' Tony asked.

''Yeah'' Gibbs only said about that. He glanced at Tony, who seemed to be away in thought. It was weird how easy it was talking to Tony like this. He was afraid that it was a little too easy. Like that it would be easy to let things out, that he wanted to keep in.

''Thought I had that too'' Tony continued quietly. ''You know? With Wendy. But I don't think it was. Otherwise she wouldn't have left me standing at the altar'' He paused. ''After that... I began to think about things, and discovered that I never once thought about longer than a year with her. Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Being able to thing about the future with your fiancée?''

''I know I did'' Gibbs agreed. He glanced at Tony's frown. ''Don't worry, Tony. You'll have that someday. When the time's right''

''Thanks for your vote of confidence, but I think I pass'' Tony mumbled.

Before Gibbs to react to the snap, there was a knock against the car window. He looked to his side to see someone standing there waiting for him to do something. He rolled down the window and hung his arm out. The man beside the car ducked to see inside.

''Excuse me, Sir. You're not allowed to park in this zone'' The man said. Gibbs had the feeling he recognized the man. The man had a brown buzz cut haircut and was not older then early 20's.

''I wasn't aware of that'' Gibbs replied. When he still lived here, they didn't have that rule.

''Clearly'' The man retorted with attitude. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

''Now, now, George. Don't be so strict. The stranger clearly hasn't been here before'' This voice Gibbs recognized, very well instead.

''Well, that didn't take long'' Gibbs mumbled and opened the door hitting the young man against his legs. Tony followed him suit, stepping out too.

''Dammit, fool'' The young man named George barked. ''Watch what you're doing!''

Gibbs straightened himself and glared at him. He so wanted to avoid any kind of conversation with any one. But he was already counting down. ''_Three, two, one—_''

''Well, I'll be damned'' The man that seemed just as old at Gibbs said. He was gray, unlike Gibbs' silver hair, and his hair was just long enough to curl. Gibbs turned to look at him. Recognition in his eyes. ''Of all the things I expected to see today, you never crossed my mind''

''Chuck'' Gibbs stated.

''_Leroy_'' Chuck stated back, grumpy. ''When you left town, we celebrated getting rid of you''

''Must have been one hell of a party''

''Oh yeah, it was''

Tony was watching the scene. His arms resting on top of the car. His eyes were narrowed at the two man that were standing across from Gibbs. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw more people coming forward. He was starting to regret, not just taking the beans. If he knew that they would stumble upon someone, the first few minutes they were in town, He wouldn't have insisted.

''What are you doing here, Leroy?'' Chuck asked.

''I have every right to come to one of my houses'' Gibbs answered.

Chuck smirked. ''That God damned house still in your possession?'' He asked. ''Thought it was destroyed long time ago''

''Sorry to disappoint you'' Gibbs shrugged. ''I'll move the car and be out of your way'' He turned around. ''Come on, Tony'' He told Tony.

''Sure thing, boss'' Tony said out of habit and went to do just that.

''Boss?'' George laughed, making Tony stop as he opened the door.

''And who might you be?'' Chuck asked Tony, eying him.

Tony glanced at Gibbs, then came around the car holding out his hand. ''Tony DiNozzo'' He introduced himself. ''I would say 'Nice to meet you' but—''

''DiNozzo—'' Gibbs hissed trying to stop him.

Tony ignored him. ''—Any enemy from Gibbs is a enemy of mine'' He grinned like a little boy as he shook Chuck's hand, who was put off guard.

''Well'' Another voice joined the group. ''That's refreshing to hear. L.J. Got himself a friend''

''Mark'' Gibbs greeted, someone who had the nerve to stand forward, out of the crowd. So the whole gang reunited?

''Leroy'' Mark sneered. ''You got gray''

''Got?'' Tony chuckled, nervously. ''Don't know him other then this''

''How long do you know him?'' Mark asked.

As if bored, Tony counted on his fingers. ''One, two, three... 4 years'' He smiled a big smile.

''And you're alive?'' Chuck asked as if shocked.

''Thanks to Gibbs, yes'' Tony nodded seriously.

''You remind me of a skinny little white ass'' Chuck, narrowed his eyes. ''Ain't good for you to hang too long around him, kid''

''Not a kid, C_huck_'' Tony also narrowed his eyes. God he hated it when people Gibbs' age called him that. Their may be a gap in between ages, but it wasn't _that _big.

''Tony, lets go'' Gibbs repeated, knowing that Chuck was provoking, Tony like he had done all the time with Gibbs, all those years ago.

''No, no, no. wait a minute'' Chuck stopped him with a hand on Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs looked down at the hand and then back up to the man it belonged too, giving him a death glare. Chuck pulled it away. ''How long were you thinking of staying?''

''None of your fucking business'' . ''What is it to you?'' Tony and Gibbs said at once.

''I see that you taught him out of your vocabulary'' Mark spoke up.

''We need to inform, Ed'' Chuck answered.

''Ed?'' Gibbs asked surprised. ''That fool still runs the town?''

''You thought he would retire early?'' Chuck laughed. ''No, no way. He only hired his son George here'' He clapped the younger man on his back with a little too much force. ''To help him out''

''Never thought you two would end up on the same side of the law'' Mark replied.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Ed wasn't a person he would consider to be on the same side with. Then again... it had always been, Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the one side and the town on the other side. He had enough of this. Without saying anything he turned around, giving Tony a pointed look and got in the car. Tony walked around the car and did the same.

He closed the door and made the window go back up. The other three were just standing outside. Meanwhile, Tony silently buckled himself up. Gibbs started the car and waited until one of them moved out of the way to drive away.

''I'm sor—''

''Don't'' Gibbs cut him off. ''Apologize''

''But, I insisted and—''

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs barked. ''If I really didn't want to go, I wouldn't have''

''Right'' Tony sighed out. ''So the whole town will know in...?''

''Half an hour. Forty-five minutes, tops'' Gibbs answered.

''Will they come to the house?'' Tony asked.

''No'' Gibbs shook his head. ''Let's get something to eat''

''Seriously?'' Tony blinked in surprise. ''You don't want to go back to the house?''

''I'm not going to let them scare me away'' Gibbs glared at him. ''They never did and it's not starting now''

A smile broke out on Tony's face. Gibbs' determination sounded so normal. And he could use normal, because spending time with Gibbs. Being invited to spend time like this with Gibbs, was certainly not normal. But he didn't complain... he liked it.

''We'll buy some rods and we will fish. Prepare them above the fire pit'' Gibbs stated.

''Fish?'' Tony's smile disappeared.

Gibbs stopped at one of the few stoplights and looked at Tony. ''I thought you said you went on a fishing trip with your dad before''

''I did...'' Tony trailed off. ''Didn't mean that I got to fish. He hired some people. 'DiNozzo men don't make that hands dirty on slimy animal's'.'' He said in a low voice, trying to sound like his father.

''Well, I guess I just have to teach you then'' Gibbs sighed. As soon a the light went green he pushed the gas.

''Won't anyone bother us?'' Tony asked.

''DiNozzo, I know this town better then anyone. I lived here my whole childhood, trying to hide from everyone. Don't question me''

''Of course not, boss. Gotcha, boss''

Gibbs sighed. ''Not your boss here, Tony. I have a name''

''I get to call you by your name'' Tony gasped, mocking to be shocked. ''That's... that's like the holy Grail!'' He became to be thoughtful. ''Which one should I use''

Gibbs rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile from his face. Tony could be so child like some times. ''As long as it isn't Leroy, I'm fine with everything. I have a feeling I'm going to here that name to many times''

''_Jethro_'' Tony tested. Gibbs glanced at him. ''That's sounds weird. I know you for four years and I never once called you that... Jethro. _Jethrrro_...''

''Okay, stop with joking around. You sound like Diane! Either just call me that or Gibbs I don't care''

''Hmm'' Tony thought. ''I think I'm just gonna call you Gibbs—'' He missed how Gibbs tensed for a moment. ''—and put some Jethro's into it now and then''

''Fine with me'' Gibbs managed to push out, as he drove to the store he knew had rods and the owner wouldn't hate him too much.

* * *

_**How was that? Good? Bad? This story is seriously going to be longer than a two shot, Anyone noticed yet? haha. But hey, can't ignore my Muse when she's knocking my brain trying get in. I**__**t's cold out, you know? **_

_**Anyway, tell me! :D Update soon... I hope**_

_**-x- Leonie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapters! You guys rock! Sorry for the delay, I want to upload about a week ago, but without internet it was kind of hard to do. :(**_

_**Well here it is! Enjoy your reading**_

* * *

''So'' Tony started as he sat next to Gibbs by the water. ''This is where you hung out with you were young?''

''Hung out... hide, doesn't matter what you call it, but yeah I was here mostly'' Gibbs grunted staring at the water before him. After another half hour, they finally had their rods in the water and sat waiting for the fish to bite. The place was even more isolated then the cabin house. It was between trees and the only open place was the river itself, with few spaces that you could see people had used over the years for fishing or other stuff. ''Didn't you have somewhere to isolate yourself, as a teenager?''

''As an teenager? Was kinda hard, Gibbs. I told you about Scarlett, you read my file, I went to a military school. Sharing my room with three guys, kinda rips privacy from you''

''You're a smart man, I'm sure you found somewhere'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony thought for a moment. ''Laundry room'' Gibbs' eyebrow lifted just a bit higher, making Tony chuckle. ''Mostly on Sunday. Most kids would be out on the grounds, walking or playing some kind of sport for fun instead of training, others would just stay in their rooms and because we weren't allowed to do laundry that day and the room was locked up, nobody ever noticed me there''

''So how did you get in?''

''Stole the key from the janitor office. It was a key that could get you probably into every classroom or storage or in this case laundry room... He thought that he just lost it. I placed it on his desk, though, after I graduated, with a note saying 'Thank you'.'' He shrugged, cheekily.

Gibbs shook his head, amused. ''You never changed did you?''

''I did, took me until 2001 for it to happen, but it did''

Gibbs thought about it. ''Almost three and half years now, DiNozzo''

''I know. How do I manage is a mystery that many people are asking me about''

''Yeah? And what do you tell them?''

''That I'm still asking myself the same question every day'' Tony stated, simply, making Gibbs laugh softly. Tony grinned at him, but then began to think. ''I missed the day you know. To leave a resignation letter''

''You were planning to leave me one?'' Gibbs asked genuinely surprised.

''I thought I did, with Philly and Baltimore I was practically counting down the days to resign. You came lets say about two weeks before I would leave Baltimore. Since I started at NCIS I found myself stop counting'' Tony looked back at the water, not able to look at Gibbs who's eyes were burning wholes in his own. ''I think it was because I didn't choose where I worked, but instead I got chosen. You saw something and I don't even know what. I think that's one of the reason I stick around''

''You being here is exactly what I saw'' Gibbs spoke up, making Tony look up at him with surprise. He hadn't thought that Gibbs would tell. ''In the ten years that I worked for NCIS, you were the first one that didn't back down when I got in your face. You stood tall, held your ground and barked back instead. You're not afraid to speak your mind. You don't care for a reputation or compensations between the agencies, not for recognition in the media even though you let on that you want a lot of attention. You're determined to find justice for the victims, because _you care_. You care about what happened to them and you won't stop and want to give them the peace they or their loved once deserve. You do that with your unique style, with the skills you picked up during your days as cop or while being on your own. That's what I saw in you'' Gibbs said. ''And now you're here, because you do what you do. You care and you have my six, even though that's not always what I want to want''

Tony opened and closed his mouth as a gulping fish for a few moments. ''Didn't know you could say so much in one go'' The head-slap he got for the smart comment was worth it. ''Seriously though, knowing that. I know another reason I stick around. For the first time, I know my work and what I can do are appreciated''

Gibbs smirked and tapped him on the back of his head. ''Watch your rod, Tony'' He nodded to it.

Tony looked back and saw that it was being pulled under. ''Okay... so what am I supposed to do now?''

Gibbs sighed mentally, not because of Tony, but because of Senior. He laid down his rod, slowly and quietly and shoved himself a little more to the right, closer to Tony. He gestured to Tony to hand over the rod, which Tony did without hesitation.

Tony watched how the fishing rod float went under faster now, then looked back to Gibbs who was concentrating and working the rod, like it was second nature... or third considering he already thought working on the boat was second nature to Gibbs. The splattering of the water got his attention again and he looked back to see the fish struggling against the hook above the surface now. Skillfully Gibbs railed the animal to shore and lifted the line so that the fish was struggling in front of his face.

''Not bad, DiNozzo'' He commented, seeing the size and thickness of the fish.

''Me?'' Tony laughed. ''I didn't do anything''

''Nah, you did plenty for today'' Gibbs said.

It took them another half an hour to catch another fish, that was big enough and good enough to eat. Tony looked at his watch. ''You know, this has turned into a pretty late lunch'' He said as he saw it was just after 3 o'clock.

''You still hungry?''

''Yeah...'' DiNozzo's could always eat!

''Then it doesn't matter. _You _can always eat'' Gibbs pointed out. ''Come on, lets get out of here and get to lunch''

**…**

The fire was on, and both Tony and Gibbs sat on a log that Gibbs had placed there years ago. It was silent as they both held their fish above the fire. Tony normally was the conversation starter, but right now it seemed like he didn't know what he had to tell. It was like he was talked out, about his usual stories.

''Why so quiet, all of the sudden, DiNozzo?''

''You did this all the time, didn't you?'' Tony asked carefully.

Gibbs let out a breath. ''Yep''

''Being here, must bring back memories'' Tony continued.

''Yep''

Tony sighed. ''Gibbs, are you really okay with me being here or are you just trying to be... _nice_?''

The question was met with silence. Gibbs looked at the fish on his stick. Trying to be nice? What was that supposed to mean? He wasn't nice? Okay. He knew that the second be of Gibbs stood for Bastard, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to be nice. ''You don't like it when I'm nice?''

Tony eyes widened. ''I- I didn't say that! It's just that I'm not used to the nice side of you. All I know is the hard ass Senior Agent, who slaps me on the back of my head and the non-talkable boat builder. You have said more than you have said in years. If you don't count our conversation about Scarlett of course''

''And that's not good?'' Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

''It is... it's just hard to picture you softer and _nice_. Then again, I saw it every time we had a case with kids, so maybe I should've seen it coming?'' Tony was the first one to pull the fish from the fire and place it on a paper plate, that they had on their laps.

''You wouldn't have seen it, DiNozzo. I spend more then ten years trying to hide the fact to the world, if not to me a little to myself. You shouldn't blame yourself for not making a kind of connection''

''Do you ever talk about them, to anyone?''

''Nobody knows, Tony. Not unless they have done a very thorough background check on me. And even then it's hard to find them, because my boss pulled some strings in '91''

''Mike Franks'' Tony told him. Gibbs gave him a surprised look. ''Ducky told me. I talked to him briefly before he attended to the jack ass in the interrogation room'' He explained. ''I never did a background check on you''

''I wouldn't blame you if you did, after what happened with your partner in Baltimore''

''I guess. But it's not like it was the first time someone played with my trust like that'' He dismissed it. ''And I know you would never do that, you even got a rule for that, you know. 'Never screw over your partner?', I think it was'' Tony smiled cheekily.

Gibbs chuckled, even though he knew that Tony talked over what he had said before the slight joke. It was a defense mechanism that he had learned Tony to have when he realized he had let something slip, that he really didn't mean to. ''That's the one'' Gibbs now too, pulled the fish from the fire and placed it in his lap on the plate.

They pulled out their sibling knifes and opened it at the same time, before cutting the fish in pieces. If anyone had seen the scene they would have been confused and not knowing what to think.

Tony glanced at Gibbs as he put a piece of fish into his mouth, he wanted to know about them. Wanted to know, what Gibbs was like when he was happy. He knew that he wasn't particular sad now, but he wasn't totally happy either. Why would he? He lost the most important things in his live. It took him a moment af he ate his fish to ask. ''Would you talk about them if... people were interested?''

Gibbs swallowed his own bite as he looked at Tony. His first thought was that he was supposed to say no. No he wouldn't talk about them. Without a doubt that he couldn't talk about them, if he would've considered telling one of his ex-wives about them. But he was confused, realizing that it wasn't his first thought at all as he heard Tony's question.

''Why would you want to know?'' He asked instead.

''I don't know. Talking helps sometimes. And I... first I thought it wasn't right when you were being nice or caring or considerate, that something was wrong when you were being that. But now I realize that you are just showing more of yourself... who you were when they were still here, they brought that out of you, so they had to be amazing girls to do that, someone got under your skin and melted you, and I and I, I mean.. I...'' He stopped. ''Sorry''

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment. Something didn't add up. Tony was rambling, something he did when he was nervous. What had gotten into to Tony? The younger man was acting a little strange and by the slight confused look on Tony's face, Tony didn't know it himself either.

''Shannon _was_ amazing'' He stated softly. ''She didn't do anything to make me fall in love with her, except for being herself. She knew I wasn't perfect, but still she was too stubborn to leave me. She had a temper and would yell to the TV when something happened on the news or even in a movie that wasn't justified. Didn't matter who or what it was. She would yell at me if I was being a bastard, but instead of leaving like any of my ex-wives did, because I didn't always talk, she just ordered me. 'Go work on your boat, _jerk_ and come back when you've thought it all through'.'' He smiled at the memory. Tony listened with full attention and Gibbs continued.

''She got that I needed my alone time, without question, she accepted it. Even though I was the Marine, she was the one wearing the pants and telling this town to screw it all and leave us alone. She told every person off who tried to talk 'some sense' in her. I can't tell you what she saw in me, because I don't know. She just said, that I had to stop thinking why and accept it because she loved me and that was all that mattered'' Gibbs stopped with a deep breath.

Tony couldn't help the smile that came on his face. To hear that Gibbs was the uncertain one in the relationship was a total surprise. He could picture a woman like her getting into his face to tell him off, it had to be one of the strongest women he knew. One that was just as determined as Gibbs, up for a challenge and never giving up. ''I think I would've liked her''

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, before nodding. ''Yeah, I think you would. You got some things in common too''

''What?''

''The justice thing, for one. You don't stop for anything until you have justice for a victim. For two, she was obsessed with TV series. Classics. I had the boat to forget myself in. to not think for a moment about my problems _or_ to do just that, to think about things. She had TV series. She would get lost in them, forgetting her own problems instead sympathizing with the characters of the series. She liked movies, but series were better, she said. In series, the writers would go deeper into the character, there were more details, she liked analyzing them. A movie didn't give her enough time for that. But she was just as enthusiastic about it. Just like you''

''Wow'' Tony only said, in complete awe.

''Yeah''

''I'm sorry for you loss... Jethro. I forgot to say that''

''No you didn't, but I appreciate it'' Gibbs smiled softly.

''I think I understand it now'' Tony said. ''The Bastard act, I mean''

''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah'' Tony nodded confidently. ''It's a defense mechanism. I know all about them— let me talk?'' He said when Gibbs wanted to interrupt. ''You act the way you you do at work or with anyone else, because otherwise they find your weaknesses, they can use it and screw you over. It's like me and my music, I didn't tell you or anyone else about it, because they tell my weakness. It takes great understanding and trust for you to tell something or act like yourself around others, you could and only did that with Shannon and that got taken away from you. Losing the love of your live, meant losing the only one you trusted with yourself and the trust you had in everything with it. You act like a bastard to everyone afraid that if they get too close the same thing will happen again''

Gibbs blinked. ''_wow_?'' He thought. ''Did you have psychology or something?''

Tony laughed at that. ''No. Like I said, I understand''

''I never admitted that to anyone. Not even myself'' Gibbs admitted to him.

''Oh'' Tony wasn't sure what to do now. Had he gone to far?

''No it's okay. After 12 years I think it was time, don't you think?'' Gibbs asked. Tony just looked at him. ''Thanks, Tony. For listening''

''You're welcome'' Tony smiled at him and went back to the last of his meal.

They talked a little more. Though not about Shannon... or Kelly, who Tony realized, Gibbs didn't mention once. And that was okay with him. He couldn't imagine how it must be like to lose a child. And he hoped that would never see that day, in the long _long_ future. He didn't think that losing a child was worse than losing your wife, it wasn't worse, but it wasn't less worse either. It was different. You couldn't compare the two, but Tony knew that losing them together, was something that would've broken him completely and he admired Gibbs for who he was. It would take a strong man to move on from that. But he knew that you would never totally move on from it.

After their late lunch, the two went back to the work outside, their was only a little to be done, but it took the couple of hours to dinner. For dinner they had gotten something at the convenience store on the other side of the town. Purposely avoiding Gibbs' father, Which Tony could live with at the moment.

Now it was night and Tony and Gibbs looked at the living room. ''I didn't bring anything'' Tony said.

''You can borrow some of mine'' Gibbs told him. ''You're not going to sleep on the couch?''

Tony shrugged. ''I can''

''Let me rephrase. You're not going to sleep on that couch'' Gibbs stated. ''I have an extra mattress upstairs under the bed. We brought it with us, when... Kelly's best friends, went with us for a week during summer break, before I got deployed. It should still be there. Come on''

He gestured for Tony to follow him and the younger man obeyed. The walked the old wooden stairs that was the same as the walls and doors of the cabin house. It creaked a little. They took the left door, and Gibbs glanced at the other door, as he got a question.

''Did you try to open the door to... Kelly's room?'' He asked Tony, as he stepped into the other room.

''No'' Tony said quickly, surprised by the question. ''I never even considered trying to open that door. I just felt like I shouldn't. Didn't feel right''

Gibbs accepted the answer with a nod of his head. He knelled down in front of the bed and his head and arms disappeared under it.

Tony looked around. The bed room was simple. It had the same wooden walls, a window in the this side of the sloping roof and a small one behind the bed. The bed was a simple black metal one. With black bars as the headboard frame. The comforters were white with a light pattern. Their late a rug between the door and the bed and it had two night stands, that matched the small coffee table downstairs. It was just as cozy and small as downstairs, but you could easily survive and live here. Even Tony

Gibbs pulled the single mattress from underneath the bed and Tony walked out of the room pulling it with him. Once totally from underneath the bed, Gibbs stood up and took the other end of the the mattress and turned it 90 degrees, making it stand on his thin side. Together they lifted it up and took it down the stairs.

''Put the coffee table aside and put the mattress in front of the couch. I'm going to get you something to sleep in the some blankets and pillow''

''On it'' Tony said automatically and did what he was told as Gibbs jogged back upstairs and came back a minute later.

''Here'' Gibbs handed Tony the blue NIS T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

''Thanks'' Tony said quietly, ''Thank you for letting me stay here''

''No problem, Tony'' Gibbs repeated. Tony really needed to believe it what he told him.

''I just feel like I'm invading your privacy or intruding something'' Tony answered the unspoken question.

''DiNozzo, trust me, if I wanted you to leave, I would have personally kicked your ass back to D.C.'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

''Point taken'' Tony grinned.

''Get some sleep'' Gibbs said. ''Tomorrow, We're going to go to my fathers store''

''Really?'' Tony's eyes widened.

Gibbs nodded. ''Yeah'' He sighed. ''Thought about what you said. Ignoring him isn't the answer... and he already knows I'm here, so what can it hurt? If it turns into a big row, I just blame it all on you''

''Ha-ha'' Tony said sarcastically, before chuckling. ''Night, Jethro''

''Night, Tony'' Gibbs said with a nod and went back to his own room.

Tony watched him go with the blankets and sleep wear in his hands, until the door closed after the Marine. Tony let out a long breath and began to change into the other clothes. This really wasn't what he expected when he left yesterday to Stillwater. Nor did he expect that hanging out with Gibbs could be this easy. The small talk was comfortable and jokingly. He saw an whole other Gibbs. Was that because Gibbs was here? Or because he knew about Gibbs' family.

He was surprised that Gibbs talked about Shannon, as much as he had done. He would have liked to meet the woman, and he felt saddened that he couldn't. The way Gibbs talked about her, with such love and admiration was something he hadn't heard before from anyone. He couldn't picture himself having that kind of love for somebody. And he could only hope that someday he would find that.

Tony finished changing and making the bed and laid down under the covers, it didn't take long before he drifted off in a satisfying sleep.

* * *

_**So how what that? Good? Bad? tell me I want to know what you think about the story and chapter! ^^**_

_**Update as soon as possible! x Leonie**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews and stuff I really love them all! :D **_

_**Now I don't have anything else to tell you. So here's the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Gibbs was awake early. He looked around the room, but it was still dark. He turned on the side lamp, after getting his hand into a cobweb and grabbed his watch. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was just after 5 o'clock. He sighed and turned on his back as he looked up to the ceiling. He wasn't tired, but he was somehow reluctant to move out of his bed. It wasn't new for him to be out of bed this early, but he didn't want to. Where would he go?

His mind went to the man that was sleeping downstairs. Tony had impressed him yesterday. With several things. He knew the man was street smart, but he didn't know he had that much people skills, especially when it came to himself. Tony knew so much about him, things that he didn't even know himself, but it all made sense. Then there was the surprise at how easy it really was to talk to Tony. Really talk to him. About his past, about his girls. Things he previously rather left buried. That would hurt to talk about. It still gave him a sad feeling yesterday, but somehow he felt relieved too. Shannon and Kelly, lit up his world and made everyday better. Talking about them, had a little piece of that affect. He didn't know if that was talking about them in general or just...

Another thing that confused him though, was also Tony. The man he picked out to be his partner from Baltimore was confident, cocky, cheeky and a great agent. The man who he talked to last night and the night of the Music Café incident, was a lot, but some of that. He was unsure in front of the crowd, he was modest and even a little shy about his skills as a singer/songwriter and musician. Normally at work he didn't even think about what came out of his mouth, many head-slaps were the result to that. But yesterday he seemed to be over-thinking about everything he wanted to say or ask.

The question of that time ran again in his head was, 'Did he even know his Senior Field Agent at all?' The answer to that was, 'He was beginning to...' he thought. He hoped. And more importantly, he wanted to get to know him. He frowned for a moment at that thought, but didn't think longer on it. Sleep was pulling on him again and soon enough he was back in a light sleep.

**…**

The next time he woke it was two and half hours later. It was still not completely light out, but enough to let him see around the room clearly. He stretches out and then pulled of the duvets off. He walked over to the sports bag with the few clothes he had thrown in there and dressed himself into a old jeans and a white T-shirt with his Red sweater over it.

He walked down downstairs and glanced into his living room. He could barely see a tuft of hair standing up from the other side of the couch. He heard the light snoring and knew that Tony was still out like a light. He shook his head and went to the kitchen.

As mentioned before the small house looked a lot like Tony's loft. Only smaller. And the kitchen on the left, wasn't totally closed up as you could look into the living room. And the dining room was smaller as was the bathroom at the end of the right side, instead of behind the kitchen, as it is in Tony's loft.

Gibbs turned on a light in the kitchen in order to see more clearly as he moved around it. He grabbed the little can, and scooped two smoothed loads into the a clean coffee filter. Closing it he added the right amount of water in the machine and then started it. The smell alone made him close his eyes.

Gibbs shuddered as a memory hit him. Like, if he turned around, that she would stand there, leaning against the archway in nothing more than a too big of a shirt, that didn't belong to her. Her red hair tussled and wild and a sleepy smile on her face. He sighed, knowing that it will never happen again. He had seen his three ex-wives doing the same, though not in this house and it never effected him like with Shannon.

He waited for the coffee to brew and then poured a cup of the amazing brew. He made his way back to the living room and was careful not to step on Tony while he went to the couch and sat down. Coffee in both hands he looked down at the Italian man. Tony lay on his stomach right arm under his head that faced him and pillow, the other arm stretched next to his body on top of the duvet. The duvet was only halfway up his body and stopped at his hips. It must have been warm. He wasn't surprised. The house may be old, but Gibbs was smart and had the house insulated.

Gibbs took a sip as he took in Tony. The man laid there not so peaceful. His face holding some worry lines in a frown and not a mask of pure happiness like he did when he was awake. Gibbs saw him sleep several times, but never really looked at Tony like he was doing now. Tony was showed showed himself completely. Gibbs wondered if Tony was dreaming. His thought were confirmed as the frown deepened on Tony's face for a moment and he made a quiet voice in the back of his throat, then mumbled something that Gibbs couldn't understand. Yes, Tony was dreaming.

Gibbs leaned forward and reached out to ran a hand through Tony's upright hair and then down the mans face. Tony sighed deeply and for a moment it looked like he leaned into the touch. Startled by the action and his own, Gibbs pulled back. The frown was less, but not gone completely and Gibbs felt like he had helped somehow.

He tried to shake off the feeling and took another sip of his coffee. He didn't know why he did it. He always did it when Kelly had a nightmare and it seemed to work with her. And it seemed to have worked with Tony a little too. Still he had startled himself by doing it without even thinking about it.

He only touched Tony with head-slaps or when the situation asked for it. But never like this. He couldn't find another word for how it felt like right now. Refusing the word that was in the front of his mind. It was just too weird to call it _that_.

Gibbs was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the breathing of the other man changing.

Tony came to his senses with the feeling that someone was staring at him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of legs right in front of him. He frowned for a moment, trying to remember where he was, before it hit him. He slowly looked up and saw Gibbs staring at him, but looking better, it more looked like Gibbs was staring through him. Away in his thoughts.

Tony just stared right back and waited for the Marine to acknowledge him. But it seemed to take to long. ''Gibbs'' He spoke up, his voice was filled with sleep. He saw the man blink and he seemed to come back to the present.

''Hey'' Gibbs greeted.

''You okay?'' Tony asked. He cleared his throat.

''Fine''

''Then why did you look at me like that?''

Gibbs frowned. ''Like what?'' He asked, honestly a little confused.

''Like you were examining me'' Tony stated, sitting up, running a hand over his tired face and clearing his throat.

''I was?'' Tony nodded. ''Oh. I didn't realize that'' Gibbs said honestly. ''_You_ okay?'' He asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

''Why shouldn't I be?'' Tony frowned now too.

''It's just...'' Gibbs trailed off, shook his head and stood up. ''Never mind. You want coffee?'' He changed the subject.

Tony looked at the retreading back. ''_Okay. Weird?_'' He thought. ''Sure'' He stood up and made up his make shift bed, before going to the kitchen also. As he walked in he was handed a cup. ''What time did you want to go to your father?''

Gibbs tilted his head in thought. ''Around 10''

''Won't it be busy in the store at that time? It's one of the two convenience store in the whole town'' Tony pointed out, taking sip and wasn't surprised that it was just the way he liked it.

Gibbs shook his head. ''No. Back in D.C. I would say yes, but here. I would say between 8 and 9:30 is the busiest of the morning. Around ten everyone will be at work, at home getting visitors or visiting someone. It's kind of a standard thing in a small town like this''

Tony was ''Makes sense''

''Uhu, so we won't be interrupted as many times'' Gibbs added. ''Go take a shower when you're finished with that. I make sure that breakfast is finished when you come back''

Tony nodded and drank his coffee, turned to go to the bathroom, but turned back around. ''Uhm...''

''What is it?'' Gibbs asked

''I kind of forgot to bring any clothes and the clothes that I wore yesterday are the one I changed into before I drove up here. I really hadn't expected to stay for a couple of days''

''You asking if you can borrow can borrow some of mine'' Gibbs stated. ''You sure you can handle that? They aren't worth more that 50 dollars and they are not from a famous brand that cost more just because of the name''

Tony smirked. ''I don't always wear something expensive'' He looked down at the OSU T-shirt and nameless sweatpants. ''Do you really think this is from a famous brand? Besides, it's not like I know anyone here. I can wear clothes from sears''

Gibbs glared at him, but hid his amusement and resisted a chuckle. He knew that Tony was just joking and not criticizing. ''Right. My bag in upstairs. Go find something yourself'' He waved him off and turned to the stove to start making breakfast.

''Thanks, Jethro'' Tony said and disappeared out of the kitchen the other way, to go upstairs. He missed a smile that tugged at the corners of Gibbs' lips.

**…**

When Tony came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in Gibbs' clothes. It wasn't as bad as he thought. He wore blue jeans, that was newer than he expected and fitted him great and a plain dark green T-shirt, that was showed his body more then he though it would do.

''Hey, Jethro. We have the same size!'' He said cheerfully with a big grin on his face. The more he used the name, the easier it got. Gibbs turned around and looked at him, spatula in hand. ''Maybe you can borrow something of mine some''

''And why would I want to do that?'' Gibbs asked. ''I don't need too expensive clothes to look good'' He said almost cockily.

Tony laughed at that, but then glared. ''Are you saying I don't look good without expensive clothes?'' He mocked offended. Gibbs just smirked and turned around to turn of the old stove. ''Hey!'' Tony exclaimed.

''Grab some plates'' Gibbs ordered, waving in the direction of a cupboard, dismissing Tony's protests.

Tony huffed and went over to the cupboard. He grabbed two plates and walked over to stand next to Gibbs. He looked in the pan and saw it were pancakes with bacon. He had forgotten that they picked up stuff like his yesterday.

Gibbs put the food onto the plates and placed the pan back on the stove. He picked up his plates, grabbed a fork out of one of the drawers and went to sit at the old dining table.

Tony followed his actions and sat down across from him.

''Are you nervous'' Tony asked suddenly after a couple of comfortable silence.

''Why should I?'' Gibbs asked passively.

''Oh, I don't know. Because you're going to talk to your dad who you haven't seen in years. When was the last time anyway?''

''Shannon and Kelly's funeral'' Gibbs said quickly ''And no I'm not nervous'' He paused. ''A little apprehensive, maybe''

''Which means completely the same'' Tony chuckled. Gibbs glared at him. ''It's nothing to be ashamed about you know''

''Who says I'm ashamed of it?''

''You did. Why would you deny it otherwise?''

Gibbs hated it when Tony was right. ''You don't know my father. Though, when you see him and me talking for a while you'll understand why I left''

Tony thought about that and decided to pay good attention. ''You're not the only one who has no contact with their father''

''Not surprised there, Tony. The way you always talk about him'' Gibbs pointed out.

''I don't talk about him much''

''True, but what you say isn't that cheerful'' Gibbs said. ''So, what happened there?''

''He didn't accept that he didn't got the son he wanted and expected to have'' Tony simply said, without looking at the other man and Gibbs found the tone clearly in his voice, saying, 'I don't want to talk about it'. So he dropped it, but kept the statement in his mind.

They ate the rest of their breakfast without saying anything, but it was in a comfortable silence.

**…**

Jackson Gibbs was a cheerful man. Though, since two days the cheerfulness was a little gone. The younger man that had come and stayed the night, had brought back the memories and the feelings coming with it. The man that seemed to be a good friend for his son.

He hadn't seen them since as he followed the advice, that sounded more then a plea, to not go to the house and talk to Leroy yet. He looked at the clock when another costumer left the store in a hurry. Almost ten. He sighed, grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor, because the costumers had left dirt from outside. He did it twice a day. Once now and once at the end of the workday. After he closed his store, at five O'clock.

He was just beginning at the back of the store when he heard the bell above the door letting out his chime. ''I'll be right with you!'' He called out, without looking up.

Gibbs who had just walked in, with Tony on his tail. Resisted the urge the call back. 'Take your time. I'm not in a hurry' Because really he wasn't. He was dreading this conversation, but there was no backing out now. He looked to his side, to glare at Tony, when he knew the Italian man was grinning almost in glee. He rolled his eyes and began to walk around the store, no longer able to stand still, but avoiding his fathers eyesight.

Tony stood leaning against the pay desk instead. And as he lost Gibbs out of his sight. He saw Mr. Gibbs coming to him with the broom in hand.

''Ah! You're back! Tony was it?'' Jackson greeted him light hearted. He reached out and shook Tony's hand.

Tony grinned. ''Yes, it is. Good to see you again, Mr. Gibbs''

''What have I told you? Call me Jack or Jackson if you want to be formal. But no Mr. Gibbs''

''Right'' Tony glanced over Jackson's shoulder to see Gibbs looked at them both with a expression he couldn't read.

''So I take it that you have went to see my son, but haven't told him we met each other?'' Jackson asked, leaning on the broomstick.

''I have met up with him and I have told him I met you. He wasn't to pleased, though I'm still alive so it's better then I expected'' Tony joked.

''I would say so'' Jackson laughed.

Tony glanced up again, seeing Gibbs now slowly walked to them. ''In fact. _Jethro_ is right here'' He said pointing over the old man's shoulder.

Jackson turned around, slowly and just waited for his son to be near him. The _boy_... yes boy. Leroy was his boy, that would never change. The boy was just as big as he remembered, but he was matured. He was gray. But he could blame him. It ran in his family, to gray early. His buzz cut was gone and his hair was slightly longer, and remembered something similar at the girls funeral. Though, Gibbs was a marine. He looked hardened even more. Almost cold. But he could look through it.

Gibbs stood near the smaller man. He had forgotten how he was taller then his own father. Not much, but still. ''Leroy'' Jackson said quietly.

''Jack'' Gibbs said without any emotion. Without even knowing what happened his father was hugging him. Holding his too big body in a hold that meant to hold a little boy, But apparently Jackson didn't care.

Tony watched the hug. Jackson was honestly happy to see his son again, but Tony wasn't sure what Gibbs' expression meant, which had changed suddenly. His arms went around his father's body loosely as he looked back at Tony, before he closed his eyes and sighed. And Tony thought it was almost an content sigh. He had to smile.

Jackson pulled back and put his hands on both cheeks of Gibbs. He turned it to the left, right, up and down. Gibbs rolled his eyes, but let it happen. ''You have gone gray''

Gibbs couldn't help but smirked. ''You've gone white'' He retorted.

''It's good to see you, son''

Gibbs shrugged. ''You too, I guess'' He said strained. It really was good to see his father, but he couldn't help but still be angry, even after all these years.

''You got yourself a good friend'' Jackson turned to Tony and smiled. Tony's surprise was obvious on his face.

''That I have'' Gibbs said honestly, with a softened voice and a hidden smile, his blue eyes looking into Tony's.

Tony's face broke out into a bright smile, he was determined to take a tension away, at least a little bit. ''I have his six''

''I was told about that term'' Jackson said. ''Something about your partner in the Marines right, having your back, while you have his or hers?''

''Uhu'' Gibbs replied.

''That's great, son. Everyone has to have someone to do that. Otherwise the enemy would just stab you in the back''

''Yeah'' Gibbs said.

''Well'' Jackson said. ''Let me close the store until after noon, we can said in the back and talk about the years we've lost'' Without waiting for a reply he went to the door and turned the plate, that was hanging in the window, around, before locking the door.

''You okay?'' Tony mouthed to Gibbs as the elder Gibbs was with behind him. Gibbs just nodded curtly.

Jackson came back and ushered the two men to the back. ''Well, come on, then. We have a lot to talk about. I want to know everything about NCIS''

''How do you know about that?'' Gibbs turned around and looked surprised.

''Tony, told me you worked there from... '91. He didn't tell much. Boy was exhausted and almost fell asleep while he was talking about what happened that day''

Gibbs glared at Tony. He hadn't known that Tony had told his father what happened. He head-slapped the Italian man.

''Going to kill me now?'' Tony asked, though a sheepish smile was on his face.

''If he does that, kid, I would personally smack him upside the head myself'' Jackson interrupted.

Tony gasped. ''You wouldn't! Nobody I know has dared to do that!''

''He has done that millions of times Tony. Believe it or not. I used to act before thinking too'' Gibbs commented.

''Used to?'' Tony murmured quietly to himself, as the stepped into the back room.

''Have a seat, sit down. I'll make us some more coffee. I take it you still drink it that disgusting way?'' Jackson asked Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''Uhu''

''I can never understand why you drink it that way. It can't be good'' Jackson said, with his back to them.

''Works for him, Mr. Gibbs. I don't think he will survive a day with me without it. I would have been dead years ago without coffee'' Tony commented.

''I'm not that bad!'' Gibbs exclaimed offended.

''Sure you are. But I will have your six even with your addiction'' Tony grinned at the man.

''You are weird'' Gibbs stated, matter-of-factly.

''Yet you keep me'' Tony couldn't help the girly voice and the grin widening. He kinds like this light Gibbs who would play along with his joking. He wondered what would happen when they were back at NCIS.

''Rule Five, DiNozzo. I don't waste good. Everything else I just have to tolerate'' Gibbs told him, in a bored Tony, but he smirked.

Jackson turned back with the cups in his hands. He placed them on the table. ''There you go. Now stop mocking each other and start telling me all about your job''

Tony noticed it as soon as Gibbs started explaining, The elder Gibbs hadn't brought up the problem of their seperation once. It was like old friends catching up. Like nothing had happened. Though, he knew Jackson felt bad for what happened and really cared for his son.

But he saw what Gibbs meant. The whole time during the conversation, when Gibbs told his father about his years at NCIS, the other man would reprimand him on everything he did wrong instead on complement him on what he did right. The sad thing was, Tony knew Jackson Gibbs wasn't aware of doing so. No, Tony would know, when a man puposely insulted his son like that.

Tony would stay quiet, but out of instict, he sometimes interrupted as Jackson would say something that Tony knew wouldn't be nice. He would say how great Gibbs had been, make a joke or simply change the subject. Doing so, he missed the gratefull glances that Gibbs sent him everytime.

* * *

_**Yay, another chapter! how did you like it? Good? bad? Tell me! i want to know. My mind is a wreck right now, but i got it done. I'm sorry it was less, then the others... **_

_**But honestly tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from my readers!**_

_**Update soon! -x- Leonie**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So many thanks for all your amazing reviews. I love them all so much. Every review is a tiny smile on my face and trust me, I can use it... **_

_**Well this is going to be the LAST chapter! :O I know it's a surprise, but I loved how it ended and left it there. It's not however the last story in the series, I assure you :)**_**  
**

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

By the time it was time to go again, Tony almost felt the sparks that Gibbs gave from seething inside. Jackson had been telling stories about Gibbs, from when he was younger. They were great stories, but Tony noted that by the way Jackson told them, that they showed Gibbs' vaults over and over again, instead of telling the stories and telling what was important.

Several times, as Jack stood up to get something to drink or answer the phone or get something to show, Gibbs would let out a deep sigh and Tony would just look at him with an understanding look and say one word. 'Easy'. No he knew it wasn't easy for Gibbs, he simply meant, that Gibbs had to take it easy and calm down. Or at least try to. Gibbs only gave a small nod in return and exhaling slowly.

''Well, kid. I must say that your presence has done good in Leroy. He's never been so calm around me'' Jackson said.

''That's weird, because Gibbs is the calm himself at work and when I need it'' Tony told him sharply, before Gibbs could say anything. ''I'm a little hyper sometimes you see, together with a colleague of ours. Abby. And he's the one to keep me in check'' He glanced at Gibbs, a almost invisible smile appeared on his face. ''I think you should start seeing him, instead of just looking at him and seeing what you think is only there''

Jackson's eyes narrowed, put off guard by Tony's words. ''What do you mean by that?''

''Tony'' Gibbs interrupted, not wanting Tony to discus this with his father now.

Tony sighed, but did as Gibbs silently ordered. ''Nothing, I meant nothing'' He lied.

''We should go'' Gibbs said quickly, standing up. Tony followed.

''Right'' Jackson said also following. They walked to the front of the store.

''It was nice to meet you, Mr. Gibbs'' Tony reached out his hand for Jackson to shake.

''Jack, kid. Or Jackson. But no Mr. Gibbs for your. Any friend of Leroy's is almost family, considering Leroy doesn't have many''

Tony felt Gibbs tense beside him. Glancing to the Marine next to him, he noticed that his face was perfectly masked from being offended by the unintended insult. Tony bit back a retort of his own and then let himself be hugged by the elderly man. As they pulled back Jack hugged Gibbs— Leroy. Tony noticed that Gibbs didn't sink into the arms again, like before and knew that Jackson's non-insults had hurt Gibbs. It was difficult to see for Tony. Jackson truly cared for Gibbs, meant well and tried, but didn't see his repeated mistake.

''_Must be tiresome_'' Tony thought, with understanding why Gibbs wanted away. Hell, Tony would too, if he had to hear that on a daily basis. He was gone too, very young, mostly due of his father sending him away when he turned twelve. But he didn't return home after that either so he was glad to get rid of that.

Jackson pulled back and held Gibbs' head in his hands. ''Don't be a stranger again. Son'' He said, with a hint of a plea in his voice.

Gibbs sighed, but nodded in agreement. ''I won't'' He said, pulling his head out of his father's grip, turning and grabbing his coat, that Tony held out for him.

After another quick goodbye, they were gone. Jackson watching after them, as they walked away.

Walking to the car, Tony opened his mouth several times, only to close it again. He knew that what he wanted to say would be dismissed right away, but still he kept trying to let the words out. It took him, getting into the car, next to Gibbs and heading off, for the words to come out. ''I'm sorry, Gibbs''

''Don't, Tony'' Gibbs cut him off.

''_I knew it_'' Tony thought. ''But—''

''No''

'But if I hadn't told your father you were here, this wouldn't have happened. I see what you meant, I understand why you left. I just wanted you to make up with your father, but—''

''Tony'' Gibbs stopped him and stopped the car on the side of the road with a sigh. ''You did good. You tried to fix something that wasn't yours to fix. I don't hate my father. He made mistakes, makes them without seeing it, but he was a good father when I was young and I shunned him just because of a typical row, that was no different then any other. I just couldn't bare to have people coddle me after what happened to Sh— _them _so I took the first best excuse to write him out of my life'' He explained. ''But that doesn't mean I don't care about my father, or that he doesn't care about me. I know he cares. I appreciated what you did, insisting I had to meet him again and I appreciate it even more how you handled things''

''But he insulted you''

''He didn't mean it like that. He never means it like that''

''I know, but still—''

''Would you stop with the buts? You sound like a child who doesn't get what he wants'' Gibbs complained, he started the car again to drive to his house.

Tony's jaw snapped shut and he growled in his throat. He didn't get what he wanted. He wanted everything to be good between Gibbs and his father, because they cared about each other. Like any other father and son. Well, _almost_ every father and son. He shook those thoughts out of his head.

''What do you want to do now?'' Tony asked instead.

Gibbs shrugged. ''Dunno''

''What do you usually do on a day off if you don't have your boat?'' Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

Gibbs glanced at him with a smirk. ''Watch T.V. Read a book. Drink coffee''

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. ''How surprising'' He mumbled. He then thought of something. ''Do you uhm... When he you read, do you listen to music or something?''

''Depends on if the radio works. Why?''

''Well, I was supposed to go to the music cafe the night you run off. I got my guitar in the trunk of my car... Is it okay if I work on some melodies?'' He asked.

Gibbs thought this over. The uncertainty was in Tony's voice. He knew that the younger man was apprehensive about his hobby in front of others. Especially people he knew. ''Why wouldn't it be okay?''

''I don't know. Maybe you don't want to hear my strumming'' Tony shrugged. ''Wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I can be annoying''

''You listen to me sanding the boat all the time'' Gibbs commented. Then he asked himself why he hadn't realized that fact before. Tony did come to his house, then simply sat on one of the steps and was silent.

''Yeah, but that's when I go to your house. Now I practically invited myself to come along with a trip that was just for you—''

''My house is not just for me?'' Gibbs asked amused.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the Marine. ''You know what I mean! If you didn't want people coming in, you would've locked the house''

''You're right about that'' Gibbs told him. He turned onto the dirt road leading to his house, while adding. ''Coming back to your question, No, I wouldn't mind if you played guitar while I read a book or make something to eat''

''Thanks'' Tony said appreciative as Gibbs stopped the car and Tony steppem out and walked towards his own car. Meanwhile he looked around. ''We did a good job, didn't we?''

''Considering it was your first time working on a garden or yard, yes you did'' Gibbs smirked walking towards the house. As he reached it, he unlocked the door. He turned around as the door opened, seeing Tony just closing his trunk and locking it. He came around the car with a big guitar case and jogged up to the house.

''Should I do a career switch? Maybe gardening I my new passion''

''Absolutely not!'' Gibbs snapped at him, but knew Tony was joking. Nonetheless he still slapped the back of Tony's head. ''Get your ass inside''

Tony grinned and did as he was told. Gibbs followed him in, rolling his eyes and closing the door behind him.

**…**

It surprised Gibbs more then anything when he found that him reading a book on the couch, with Tony sitting on the arm chair, softly playing different kind of tunes was somewhat calming. They hadn't sais a word for over an hour, but the silence was easy and there wasn't any tension, whatsoever.

It was when the tune turned into a melody and Tony started humming along with it, that Gibbs looked up again. Tony had his eyes closed and a peaceful expression. Something he didn't see often on the Italian's face. He listened to the hummings. Definitely a song.

''It's new'' Tony spoke up, still with his eyes closed. He had sensed someone watching him, and as Gibbs was the only one around, he knew it was him.

''You only got the melody?'' Gibbs asked, truly interested.

''No'' Tony shook his head and paused. He opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs. ''Also got some lyrics'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow. ''I'm just not sure about it''

''Are you really sure about anything, with this side of you?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony tilted his head. ''No'' He simply asnwered. He looked down at his guitar. He softly ran his fingers over the strings.

Gibbs watched him for a moment. Tony was blocking himself in again and Gibbs didn't like that.

''Can I hear what you have?'' He asked.

Tony let out air through his nose, then looked up. ''Would you want to?''

''Would I ask otherwise?''

Okay, no Gibbs wouldn't ask otherwise, Tony knew that. Taken a deep breath Tony sat up straighter, shifting the guitar on his lap. He cleared his throat and looked down at his fingers as he settled them on the right place. He cracked his neck and then began to play.

The sound filled the room and Gibbs was once again impressed by Tony's skills. His hands moving over the intrument like it was second nature. Maybe it was.

''_There's a war we're fighting__  
__On the front line for our Kind__  
__It's a battle for our souls__  
__Against a heartless enemy_

''_Let us rise, Warriors  
United by the call  
We give nothing less than all  
We might stumble, we might fall_''

He looked up as he sped up his hands. Gibbs looked at him with a surprised expression, but Tony didn't stop. He simply looked at some space behind Gibbs and sang without pause.

''_But we won't raise that white flag  
We won't run or turn back  
We will hold on and never surrender!_'' He locked eyes with Gibbs and grinned at the man.

''_We'll be strong and courageous  
'Cause nothing can break us  
We'll fight for them, now and Forever! Forever..._''

Tony looked down again to his guitar again as there was a couple of seconds just guitar play.

''_So let us join with the angels on the battlefield tonight__  
__There's no line between the nations__  
__When you're on the winning side_

_From the left, to the right__  
__From the black, to the white__  
__From the south to the north__  
__From the rich to the poor__  
__We are one voice! One force!_''

Again he sped up, closing his eyes as he did so.

''_But we won't raise that white flag__  
__We won't run or turn back__  
__We will hold on and never surrender!__  
__We'll be strong and courageous__  
__Cause nothing can break us__  
__We'll fight for them now and forever!''_

He slowed down again and silently sang ''_Forever..._'' as he played out the guitar play.

As Tony opened his eyes again, he looked at Gibbs. The man was staring at him, his mouth falling open and snapping shut several time.

''That good or that bad?'' Tony asked, nervously.

''Uh... wow'' Gibbs said, still not sure what to say. ''Where did that come from?'' He asked impressed.

''I told you, I write about things and people around me'' Tony looked away, absently pulling on the strings.

''Around you'' Gibbs repeated, thoughtfully looking at Tony and his odd behavior. ''And this one in particular?''

Tony was silent for a moment. ''Promise you won't laugh?''

Gibbs now raised his eyebrows. ''Why would I do that?''

''Well, you see... I've been working on it for a long time. I changed it every time, not sure if the words were right. Now I think I got it right. Uhm... well the song is about Soldiers or Marines or whatever Army'' Tony said awkwardly. ''And well, I came up with the idea about 3 months ago. The Parkinson Case. You know, that Navy Seal who was found stranded in a rescue boat. And well you said something to his family ''

Gibbs frowned. ''What did I say?''

''Semper Fi. You told them you wouldn't give up until you found the one that did it.'' Tony told him. Gibbs just blinked at him. It wasn't the first time that Gibbs had said that to the loved ones of their victim and Tony already knew early on what it meant.

''Okay... How come it was your inspiration now?''

''I was the first time I really believed it— I know you would never give on a case, but it made me realize you meant everything else too. You would never give up on your team. I know I should believe something like that years ago'' He said seeing that Gibbs was about to speak up. ''But, it's not that easy for me to believe just in a phrase or words''

Gibbs sighed. ''I know, Tony'' Sometimes he really wanted to know, what made Tony think the way he did. He vowed that he would find out, someday.

''So... you like it?'' Tony asked.

Gibbs chuckled and smiled sincerely. ''Yeah, it's good''

''Good'' Tony sighed relieved. He truly was. He had a deep respect for the man and telling Gibbs it was him, who ultimately inspired the song, was something Tony didn't prepare for telling. Than again, Tony couldn't lie to Gibbs, when the man asked something. He then was relieved that there were things that Gibbs didn't ask, because he simply didn't know anything about it.

There was no need for Gibbs to ask questions that Tony wasn't ready to answer. He wasn't ready for anyone he cared about to know the truth. No, too many friendships were lost by that one tiny detail and seeing as Gibbs was a Marine and his line of work didn't make it easier. Maybe someday he would tell. But for now. Gibbs didn't ask, so Tony didn't tell.

Tony went back to his hummings and soft guitar play, while Gibbs read his book. An hour and a half later, Gibbs went to prepare dinner. It was like they did this so often, like it was a routine or something. Tony never felt more relaxed then he did then. And he hopelessly hoped that there would be more of this sort of... trips, to follow in the future. No he didn't want Gibbs to well, break down again with this sort of case, but he decided that he really liked this sort of alone time with Gibbs.

He watched the older man, in the kitchen, while the smell of seasoned meat and cooked vegetables reached his nose. Gibbs looked up from his work and locked his eyes with Tony. Tony raised an eyebrow and Gibbs let out a rare small smile, before looking down again.

Yup. He really liked this alone time. But that's all. _''Yeah, right_'' A voice in the back of his mind murmured.

**…**

The weekend was over and Monday went by also.

Kate was the first one to walk into the bullpen. No, that wasn't true. As she looked around, she saw Gibbs' jacket hanging over his desk chair, so he must be in already. That was good, because she had a lot of questions. And she wasn't the only one. She and Abby had been talking all weekend. Because Gibbs' phone wasn't on and to their surprise, neither was Tony's.

Abby had panicked a couple of times. Her boys were missing! She had went to visit Tony's apartment and Gibbs' house. But neither one of them was home. While Abby couldn't get in Tony's apartment, she could go into Gibbs' house. She had only been there a couple of times, but the place never changed. It was bare, cold, but it was always clean. Now it had looked like someone left in a hurry.

Kate and Abby had talked about the information they had, and came back with only more questions. They even went to Ducky, be he too, didn't have a clue of what happened or where the two agents were. The Director said they had taken the weekend off, but didn't give any details. They gathered the he also didn't know.

It was a lost cause, and yesterday evening they gave up. If they weren't in today, they would go searching. Really searching. But seeing Gibbs' jacket hanging over his chair, made Kate sigh in relieve.

Her head snapped up to the elevator as it dinged. The doors opened and a cheerful Tony walked out. Sunglasses on his nose, his backpack over his shoulder and his swagger in his walk.

''Morning, Katie!'' He said happily pulling of his sunglasses.

''What happened to you?'' She demanded to know.

''What?'' Tony asked, frowning in confusion.

''We called out more then a dozen times a day the whole weekend. And you didn't pick up your phone''

''You did?'' Tony said down and dropped his backpack on the floor. He reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed his phone. ''Oh, look at that. It's was turned off'' He held it up for her to see. She gave a growl and he turned it on and waited. Then it showed he had indeed, 35 missed calls. _Oops..._ ''Wow. Didn't know you two needed me so much''

Kate growled again. ''That's not the point! Do you have any idea how worried we were? Abby had panic attacks! Gibbs knocks out a suspect. Then he storms off, like he's about to explode. Then you come down telling me we lost the case. You were clearly angry at Gibbs. Then you get a call, saying you're in lead for the weekend, but instead of doing what you do best and playing like you're the boss, you storm off too and don't come back for the weekend and the Director told me to do paperwork for the days you two were absent and help Balboa's team if needed'' She raged. ''So do I get an explanation or what?''

''No'' Tony simply said, looking at her passively.

''What?''

''I don't have to tell you where I was or what I was doing. It was a weekend off, one that I deserved. And what I do out off work is none of your business'' He turned on his computer and looked at the screen.

A pause, then. ''Were you with Gibbs?''

''No'' Tony lied.

''You weren't'' Kate said, skeptically.

''No'' Tony said more firmly. ''Why would I spend my free time with Gibbs?'' He really didn't know why he didn't just told her the truth about it. But somehow he felt like the weekend was something that he didn't want the others to know. Besides, it wasn't like he would ever betray Gibbs' trust like that.

''I.. I don't know'' Kate said, confused. ''I thought you went after him or something''

''I talked to him and everything is back to normal. But just because I talked to him, doesn't mean I spend the rest of the weekend with him''

''I guess you're right'' Kate sighed, defeated. It wouldn't make sense anyway if he did. ''I wouldn't spend my weekend with Gibbs either. I don't think I would survive two days with him. Sorry, it was stupid to ask''

''_Gibbs isn't that bad!_'' His mind screamed, but otherwise he didn't comment. He just stayed silent and went to work.

''So... Was your weekend filled with girls?'' Kate asked, returning to her normal tone.

Tony looked up from his screen and grinned at her, deciding what lie he was going to tell her now. It wasn't like it was the first time.

**…**

Meanwhile Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the lab. He his coffee in one hand and a Caf-Pow! In the other. The doors swooshed open and the music hit his sensitve ears. How Abby could listen to music with this volume was beyond him.

He walked up behind her, but she didn't notice him. She was looking at a picture of him and Tony on her computer, while murmuring to herself. Something about. ''I'm going to find out''

''Find out out?'' He asked out loud.

Abby spun around. ''Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!'' She squealed and slung herself at him. She hugged him tightly, and he let her, holding the coffee's from her. ''Thank God, you're okay!'' She pulled back, smiled before she got an angry expression on her face and hit him straight into his arm, with her fist.

He grimaced. ''Abbs?''

''Where the hell have you been?'' She demanded with her hands on her hips.

''On a trip'' He told her. He held out the Caf-Pow, but to his surprised she didn't get it from his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

''Don't think I will accept that explanation, Mister!'' She poked him in the chest. ''Do you have any idea how worried we were? I had panic attacks! You knock out a suspect, and no one knows why. Then you storm off, like you're about to blow up the building if he you stayed. Than Tony tells Kate, that you lost the case. Tony was pissed of and we know it was because of you. Then Tony gets a call, saying he's in lead for the weekend, but instead of doing what he does best and pretending he's you, he storms off too and doesn't come back for the weekend and the Director told Kate to do paperwork for the days were you two were absent and help Balboa's team if needed'' She practically told the same as Kate told Tony.

''We tried to call you and Tony. I tried to trace you. But both your phone's were off. Even McGee couldn't trace you! Which is weird cause he can do everything!''

''_Thank God McGee had a rational mind to keep it quiet after Tony called him_'' Gibbs thought and made a mental note to thank the young man sometime.

''So, where the hell have you been?'' She asked, again.

''Like I said on a trip'' Gibbs told her again.

''You think I believe that?'' Abby asked, looking offended.

''I just had to clear my mind for a couple of days'' He held out the Caf-pow again and this time she took it. She took a long sip.

''What happened, Gibbs?''

''Nothing special, Abbs. I don't want to talk about it''

''You know you can tell me everything, right? I mean you're my best friend, next to Tony and Kate'' Abby told him, her eyes

''I know. You're mine too'' He hugged her with one arm and kissed her on the side of her head.

''So... was Tony with you on this _trip_?'' She asked, pulling back.

Gibbs frowned. ''Why would he be?''

''Well, he stormed after you and you both didn't answer your phones for the rest of the weekend...''

''Tony came to my house and we talked briefly. He's not angry with me any longer. But what he did for the rest of the weekend, I wouldn't know'' He lied.

''Oh'' Abby just said, believing him. Really why would Gibbs lie about something like that. ''But every thing's okay now?''

''Everything is just fine, Abbs'' Gibbs said sincerely, with a small smile.

''Good. Cause I really don't like it when things aren't fine'' She said, she pouted.

''I know'' He kissed her temple again, then turned to walk to the elevator. ''Get back to work''

''Yes, Sir!'' She saluted.

''I'm not a Sir, Abby''

''Yes, Ma'am!'' she called after him, just in time before the elevator doors closed.

**…**

Walking out of the elevator, Gibbs first noticed both Tony and Kate sitting at their desks. Both working, instead of bickering.

''Morning, Boss'' Tony greeted, briefly glancing up, with a smile, before going back to work. Gibbs grunted a response.

''Morning, Gibbs'' Kate also greeted.

Again just a grunt, as he went to his desk and started up his own computer.

Kate raised an eyebrow. ''So, how was your trip?'' She asked.

Gibbs looked at her. ''Abby called you?''

''Yes, she did'' Kate nodded.

''It was fine'' Gibbs replied.

''Good, Tony's too'' At Gibbs' lifted eyebrow she added, ''In fact he was just telling me about about a girl named Roxanna, who he met with this weekend and spend it with. You know, the usual disgusting, immature, inappropriate story''

Gibbs' eye flickered to Tony, seeing the man looking at him, his green eyes looking back in amusement. ''I know the stories, Kate'' He pulled out files from a drawer and went to work.

Kate looked at them both. Everything seemed normal. Then maybe she would listen to the rules. When the job's done, walk away. The mystery was not solved, but it was finished, so she would leave it at that. Satisfied, she too went to work.

Tony again looked at Gibbs. Relieved that they both had silently agreed to keep their weekend not-mentioned to others. It seemed right, to just leave it between the two of them. Tony knew, Gibbs didn't want anyone to know about his reasons and about his story of the past. And respected that. Gibbs held his secrets, so he would do the same for Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up and met Tony's eyes. He appreciated what Tony did for him and realized once again, that Tony was not only his agent, who had his six in the field. But also a really good friend, who had his six out of the field. He nodded in thanks and the smile he once again got, let him know that Tony understood.

And for that, he would prove to Tony again and again, that he was to be trusted to show his real self. Because Gibbs knew that the things he had seen and learned recently, were only glimpses behind a well mastered mask.

**...**

**THE END**

* * *

**_Yeah, this story is done! :D I hope you liked the ending. and some silent hints for in the future stories. ^^ I don't know when I will start, the following story, but I promise it will be there!_**

**_Tell me what you think of the story, I appreciate all your reviews. Well, the hating ones, I don't, but that all depends on the way you say it._**

**_The song that Tony sang, is from Anthem Lights and is called Fight forever. I just changed a couple of words. :)_**

**_I once again, want to thank you all for sticking with this story and your reviews and your favorites and stuff. You guys are really the best _**

**_With all my love, Leonie _**


End file.
